Behold the Hurricane
by Darkpurplelighter
Summary: Now that the world of wizardry knows of the Dark Lord's return, Harry Potter must prepare himself for war and his destiny as Voldemort prepares his ultimate plan. Harry/Hermione, Draco/Ginny pairings.
1. War

XXXXXX

Fires lit up the night sky.

Homes, cars, nearly everything in sight had been lit aflame down the row of small suburban houses of Privet Drive. People ran through the street screaming, trying to get away but it was no use. The large number of Death Eaters killed anyone they spotted.

_"Avada Kedvera!"_

The killing curse was sent off, murdering yet another person as he fell lifeless to the ground. Vincent Crabbe Senior led several Death Eaters as they continued down the street, passing a burning car parked in front of a house, a family of four inside. The car had been blown up before the husband could even turn on the ignition.

John Avery led another group of Death Eaters that sent a series of spells at a house. The windows exploded and a massive fire started inside. A girl along with her boyfriend quickly ran out the door but both were met with the killing curse.

Avery then sent out a curse that blew up the couples sitting car before moving along to the rest of the houses.

Inside house number four, Vernon Dursley was carefully looking out the window in the living room before quickly closing the curtain. He clutched his shotgun in hand as he turned to his wife Petunia, who was staring at him, fear apparent on her face as she trembled.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered.

"Just stay quiet. We'll wait for them to leave."

"But they're going come in here. We need to leave."

"No they won't. They're caught up with the ones trying to escape."

He was lying but it was the one thing he could think of that would keep his wife calm. Vernon continued to wait by the front door, hoping that no one would come through it.

Upstairs, Dudley was carefully looking out the window of his bedroom at the carnage that was going on outside. The screams from people made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, the smoke from all the fires climbing upwards to the sky. The smell was able to get through his closed window and it made him want to gag.

Suddenly he saw something.

Figures were gliding through the sky. Dark, flying specters. Dudley then watched in terror as he got a better look at them. He had seen them before.

The Dementors grabbed anyone they could get a hold of. A woman screamed when she was grabbed a hold of and lifted off the ground and her soul was sucked from her body. After a few moments she was let go and she dropped to the ground, white has a ghost.

Dudley couldn't look away. He continued watching until suddenly the window was shattered and glass was sent towards his face. He was then grabbed by the throat and pulled forward so he was staring into the lifeless black eyes of Fenrir Greyback.

He yelled out in fear as he struggled but couldn't get out of the man-wolf's grasp as Fenrir snarled then threw the boy out of the window. Dudley landed head first and his neck snapped, the young teenager dying instantly.

Both Vernon and Petunia looked up in terror after they heard the noise from upstairs when suddenly the door was kicked in and Bellatrix Lestrange now stood in front of them.

Vernon tried to fire a shot but his gun was knocked from his hands with ease by a spell. The female Death Eater then pointed her wand at Petunia and fired the killing curse.

"Petunia!" Vernon shouted as he watched helplessly his wife slamming against the wall and falling to the ground, dead. Bellatrix then turned her attention back to him and shouted;

_"Crucio!"_

He then fell to the ground in excruciating pain as he was tortured. After a few moments, Bellatrix took the spell off him and spoke.

"Harry Potter. Where is he?"

"I don't know..."

_"Crucio!"_

Vernon screamed as the Cruciatus curse was used against him again. She held on to it for a bit longer then last time before finally taking it for air as tears of pain fell from his eyes.

"I'll ask again." Bellatrix stated. "Where is he?"

"I told you...I don't know!"

Bellatrix used it against him again and again before finally putting him out of his misery. After they felt like the damage was done, the Death Eaters and Dementors left and began heading back to Azkaban.

Azkaban Prison. It was a dreaded place, located out in the middle of the ocean. It looked like a prison from hell. And that was exactly what it was, or as close as it could get.

Inside, Lord Voldemort sat in a chair was his pet snake Nagini slithered around his feet.

A few Death Eaters then entered the room as they approached him. They stopped a few feet back and lowered themselves to the ground so they were kneeling in front of him. Bellatrix then bowed her head.

"What was the result?" Voldemort asked.

"No sign of him, my lord." Bellatrix responded.

The Dark Lord's eyes narrowed as he looked past her to another Death Eater that was beside Bellatrix. Sighing, Severus Snape slowly lowered his hood and bowed his head.

"The Order must have moved him sooner."

"They gave you the wrong date?"

The Dark Lord gave a out a short laugh.

"Perhaps they're not as trusting in you as you think."

"Perhaps." Snape agreed.

"What is our next move, my lord?" Walden McNair then asked.

Voldemort smirked.

"The Ministry of Magic. We take control of the Ministry of Magic."

He then looked back at Snape.

"Bring Lucius to me."

Snape nodded before getting up and heading out of the room. A few moments later he came back in with Lucius Malfoy close behind him.

"You requested me, my lord?" Lucius asked as he bowed his head.

"Yes, Lucius. Tomorrow you are going to the Ministry to confront Cornelius Fudge, and this is what you're going to do..."

XXXXXX

Slowly opening his eyes the next morning, Harry woke up inside 12 Gimmauld Place, the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Along with Hermione, he had been brought here two days ago and would be spending the remainder of the summer at this place before heading back to Hogwarts.

Harry sat up in bed as he rubbed his eyes and reaching over towards the nightstand to pick up his glasses.

He wanted to spend the last few days of summer with his friends, just try to enjoy himself. Not think about what happened to Sirius, or the prophecy. Or what awaited him when he went back to school…he knew something did, every year did. He just wanted to put it out of his mind for as long as he could.

"Harry."

He then looked up to see that Ron had stuck his head in the doorway.

"Come on, the Order is having a meeting downstairs."

Quickly changing his clothes, Harry hurried downstairs to join the others as they all sat at the long table in the kitchen. Arthur and Molly, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Lupin, Tonks, and Mad-Eye were all there. Harry then looked at the end of the table and saw Snape sitting in the chair.

The potions master gave him a look of distain as Harry sat down and found that he couldn't hold his stare. Snape then addressed them all.

"As you all know the Death Eaters have been trying to recruit anyone they can to join their army. As of yesterday, it appears that the Dementors have joined them. No wizard will be able to get anywhere near Azkaban. It now belongs to the Dark Lord. From what I understand he is now using it as his permanent base."

Moody and Lupin looked at each other. That was going to put the Order at a severe disadvantage.

"We'll have to find someplace else to hold the criminals we're able to catch." Moody spoke.

"Severus, I know that Azkaban is important news but what about Dumbledore?" Lupin then asked. "How is he doing?"

Harry's brows furrowed his confusion after he said that.

"Dumbledore? What happened to Dumbledore?"

Lupin gave him a look, knowing that he wasn't aware of the situation.

"He's very sick Harry."

"How did he get sick?"

"We're not exactly sure. It happened at the start of the summer and he's only gotten worse since."

Harry then looked at Ron and Hermione before looking back at Lupin.

"But...he's still going to be at Hogwarts right? When school starts again-"

But Lupin only shook his head and Snape answered.

"I'm afraid not. Kingsley Shacklebolt is going to be the new Headmaster."

Harry looked down as he tried to take all this in. Fred and George both looked at each other before Fred spoke up.

"Well, Professor Snape. Thanks for all the good news."

The joke caused them all to crack a little smile as the meeting came to an end. However, Harry was still in a daze as he walked out of the kitchen with Ron and Hermione right by his side.

"I can't believe it." Hermione began. "What are we going to do without Dumbledore?"

"Come on." Ron responded. "You're talking about him like he's dead. He's just sick, old people get sick all the time, he'll get better. You'll see. What I don't understand is why we're even going back to Hogwarts in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"How can we even think about going back to school with all that's going on?"

"Because Hogwarts is part of our childhood. We can't let the Dark Lord take that away from us too. If we stop going then he'll succeed in what he's trying to do…make us afraid of him. Live in fear. We can't do that."

Ron rolled his eyes as he muttered 'childhood' under his breath. Hermione sighed and turned to Harry.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

But she didn't believe it. She knew that Harry was keeping a lot inside. It was like he was hiding something from the two of them. Hermione continued to watch Harry as he made his way back up the stairs before looking back at Ron.

"I'm worried about him."

"What are you talking about, he's fine. When he got here he was joking around-"

"He was putting on an act." She interrupted. "It's like he wants to tell us something but he's holding back."

"What do you think it is?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. But we need to find out. He can't handle everything himself."

Ron then frowned as he reluctantly followed Hermione up the stairs as they headed after their friend. They found him in his room, sitting on his bed just staring at his feet.

"Harry?"

He looked over and saw the two of them standing at the doorway.

"Hey. What's going on?"

"We need to talk to you." She finished as she walked over with Ron and sat down on the other bed in front of him.

"About what?" Harry asked.

"About you." She responded. "We know how hard last year was on you."

"Hermione-"

"She's right, mate." Ron spoke. "Everything that happened at the Department of Mysteries..."

"Drop it."

Harry then got to his feet and walked over to the window. Ron watched him for a moment before carefully finishing.

"If something's wrong you know you can tell us."

Continuing to look out at the sky, Harry then sighed a little as he thought about telling them. He didn't want to bring it up but there was no point in keeping it to himself anymore. After a few more seconds ticked by, Harry finally spoke;

"It's the prophecy."

"What about it?" Hermione asked.

"It basically said that neither one can live while the other survives."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that in the end, I will kill Voldemort, or he will kill me. And there is no other option."

Both Ron and Hermione just stared at him, their expressions unreadable as silence overtook the trio. Harry felt bad for keeping it from them but he just didn't want to worry them. Slowly, Hermione moved over to him and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him as Ron put his hand on his shoulder, not knowing how else to comfort his best friend.


	2. Breaking Point

XXXXXX

The rest of the day went by in a haze as Harry tried to talk and hang out with everyone else in the house but when he looked at either Ron or Hermione he could tell they were still taking in what he had told them about the prophecy. When night came, Harry and Hermione were both wide awake laying next to each other in silence on the same bed as they stared up at the ceiling. By this time, they could hear the sound of light rain drops coming down and hitting the window glass.

"So either you or Voldemort is going to die in the end?" Hermione finally began.

"Basically."

"You won't have to face him alone."

"Yes I will." Harry sighed. "You guys might help get me there but it's just going to be me and him in the end."

"But...you aren't ready."

"I don't think I ever really will."

Harry then looked across the room at Ron who was asleep on his bed, now starting to snore a little. He then rubbed his forehead, his fingers brushing over his scar as he spoke up again.

"I think I agree with Ron. We shouldn't be going back to school this year."

"Yes we should." Hermione responded. "We'd be giving in to fear if we didn't. We can't let him change our way of life."

She then sighed.

"Is it too much for us to ask just to have normal year?"

"We're not exactly normal." Harry shrugged.

"Of course we are. We're just different."

"A mad man running around killing people for not having wizards as parents isn't 'just different'".

"There are plenty of mad men in the muggle world." Hermione said.

She had done a lot of research about muggle history, reading about dictators of countries around the world, killing people for no good reason. The two of them continued to listen to the rain that was starting to come down a little harder now when Hermione suddenly asked;

"Are you afraid?"

A slight smile then appeared on Harry's face as he thought about the question.

"I...don't know." He finally said.

Hermione turned her head to look over at him.

"When I think only of myself, I'm not. But when I think about the people I care about, yes. I really am afraid. Voldemort made me see Sirius being tortured, I'm afraid of him doing it again. I can't deal with it…loosing someone else."

She continued looking at him. Harry had always been a strong person, probably because he didn't have a choice. He had to deal with his parents dying when he was just a baby and having to live with his awful relatives. But no matter how strong a person was it was only a matter of time before they reached their breaking point. Hermione then reached down and gently took Harry's hand in hers.

"It's not going to happen this time." She assured.

Harry looked down at their hands and smiled a little, wishing that he could believe that before looking back up at her and asking;

"Why are you still friends with me?"

Hermione's brows suddenly furrowed in confusion and a bit of shock from his question.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've put your life in danger so many times...Ron's too. I'm like a walking plague."

"Don't say that." She commanded. "You're my friend, you always will be."

"Is being friends with me really worth it?"

She looked him right in the eye.

"Yes."

They continued looking at each other until slowly, Harry and Hermione's faces moved closer towards each other until their lips touched. At first the kiss was hesitive, like both weren't sure about what they were doing at first. But after a few seconds Hermione's arms wrapped around Harry's neck, deepening the kiss for a few moments until they heard a groan come from the only other person in the room.

Harry broke the kiss as he looked over at Ron as he shifted in his sleep. Hermione looked over at him as well for a second before turning back to Harry.

"He won't wake up." She promised before leaning in for another kiss as the rain continued to fall.

However, while this was going on back at the Ministry of Magic everyone who worked in the building had gone home for the night but there was one person still left in the building…the minister himself. Inside of his office, Cornelius Fudge was sitting at his desk with his fingers forming a steeple at his chin as he just sat there lost in thought. The decision of whether or not to resign was on his mind.

A piece of paper was sitting in front of him, if he signed it, it would confirm his resignation.

He told the press that he would make his decision by the end of the summer. If he did resign, Fudge wasn't sure if he should appoint someone from his current administration to finish out his term or just let the people elect a new minister.

Everyone close to him had advised him to resign. After all, he denied the return of the Dark Lord, refused to investigate anything that might say otherwise, and smeared anyone, mostly Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore who insisted he was back.

The truth was, he was afraid. Deep down he knew that they were right. He just didn't want to admit it, couldn't admit it. He just continued to deny it for as long as he could.

Fifteen years ago the Dark Lord nearly destroyed everything they held dear, killed so many people, destroyed so much...he didn't want to admit the possibility that he had returned. But Fudge saw him with his own eyes and knew just how wrong he had been.

As he continued to sit, suddenly the door slowly opened and in stepped Lucius Malfoy himself. Fudge quickly straightened up when he saw the other man and looked around for his wand but it was inside his coat pocket, which was currently hanged up on the back of the door.

"Lucius." He gasped. "How did you know I was still here?"

"Oh, I have my sources Cornelius." Lucius smirked.

"I'm sure you do. What do you want?"

"To know what everyone else wants to know. Are you resigning from your position?"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to wait like everyone else."

The white haired man continued to smile as he slowly opened up his jacket and took out his wand as Fudge could do nothing but watch him. He knew that Lucius had been arrested and taken to Azkaban until it was captured by the Dark Lord. Now, he was back to walking around like a free man and was capable of anything. Dealing with him right now was the last thing Fudge wanted to do, especially now that he knew now what Lucius was and that he had no one else around to help him if he tried something.

"Cornelius, you must realize-"

"Realize what?" Fudge snapped. "That you lied to me? I considered you a personal friend, Lucius. You're a Death Eater. You helped you-know-who return. If the wizarding world ceases to exist, I hope you realize it's on your shoulders."

Lucius raised his chin. The words didn't affect him, he had heard them all before from others and it didn't matter to him because he knew the Dark Lord was right. He believed in what he was trying to do. Fudge then continued to speak.

"I trusted you, I took advice from you. And you were lying to me this whole time. And now I've been disgraced because of all this."

"Enough." Lucius finally spoke. "I'm not in the mood to listen to this."

Barty Crouch Jr. and Gregory Goyle Senior suddenly walked through the open door, wands in hand as the stood side by side with their fellow Death Eater. Fudge eyed all three of them before asking;

"What do you want?"

"We think that you should resign." Lucius answered. "And when you do, you should appoint Percy Weasley as the new minister."

"My junior assistant? Why him?"

"I don't think that's any of your concern."

Fudge swallowed nervously as he felt his heart rate begin to pick up.

"What do I get in return?"

Lucius scoffed.

"You can walk out of here alive."

Crouch then eyed the minister.

"You don't really want to die, do you?"

"You'll really let me live?" Fudge asked.

"Please, killing a rat would be more significant at this point."

The minister continued looking at the three men, knowing that they were serious. They were going to kill him if he didn't do this. Pulling at the collar of his shirt, Fudge picked up his quill as he leaned down at the paper.

"Fine."

As quickly as he could, Fudge signed his resignation.

"A wise decision, Cornelius." Lucius smiled as the other man finished writing his signature. Crouch then came forward and snatched the paper away before he and Goyle left the room. Putting his wand back into his coat, Lucius went to follow the other men out, giving Fudge one last look before exiting the office leaving Fudge to himself, alone and broken.


	3. Confessions

XXXXXX

Being that breakfast was almost ready the next morning, Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter to go wake Harry, Ron and Hermione up to come eat. Heading up the stairs, Ginny walked through the hall and pushed open the door to the room they shared before coming to a halt at what she saw. Harry and Hermione were both asleep in the same bed, their arms wrapped around each other as they cuddled close together. Overcoming her initial surprise, Ginny walked closer and shook Harry's shoulder.

"You guys wake up, breakfast is ready."

Slowly opening their eyes, Harry and Hermione looked at each other and realized the position they were in and quickly jumped away from each other.

"Is it morning already?" Harry asked as he put his glasses on.

"We must have fell asleep talking." Hermione responded as she gave him a little smile.

"Yeah. We must have."

Ginny continued watching the two of them for a moment before going to Ron's bed and pulling the pillow out from under his head before whacking him with it.

"Hey!" Ron yelled out in surprise as she continued hitting him. "Stop it!"

Reaching up he pulled the pillow away from his sister before sitting up and glaring at her.

"Wake up." She smiled.

"You didn't have to wake me like that." He grumbled as he sat up and his socked feet hit the floor. "Come on Harry."

While both boys got up and headed out of the room Ginny turned around and looked back at Hermione who was staring off into space. She then realized that Ginny was looking at her and snapped out of it.

"What?"

Ginny put her hands out her hips as she playfully narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

"You tell me."

Harry and Ron continued their way down the stairs, both smiled when the smell of French toast hit their nostrils once they reached the bottom but a voice got their attention before they could walk into kitchen.

"Harry."

They both looked over and saw Lupin standing by the wall.

"I need to talk to you for a minute."

Looking back at Ron, Harry nodded.

"Go ahead. I'll be there in a minute."

Ron continued on and once the door opened and closed, leaving the two of them by themselves, Lupin walked closer towards the teenager. Noticing the look on his former professor's face, Harry knew that something was wrong.

"What is it Remus?"

Lupin sighed as he really wasn't good at this sort of thing so he decided to just spit it all out.

"Harry there was a Death Eater attack in your neighborhood the other night."

The black haired boy continued to stare at him with unblinking eyes as he finished.

"It appears that your relatives have been killed."

"All of them?" Harry asked. "Even Dudley?"

"I'm afraid so." Lupin then reached out a put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Are you alright, son?"

"I'm fine." He assured. "I just...I don't know how to feel about it."

Lupin nodded as he followed the teenager into the kitchen. Harry sat down next to Ron at the table in a strange state. Not pain or worry or sadness. Just numbness. The Dursleys had mistreated him over the years, made him sleep under the stairs, ignored him, starved him, locked him up in his room...but did they deserve death because of all that?

He really didn't have the answer at the moment.

As he continued to stare off into space Mrs. Weasley set down plates of food in front of everyone when suddenly Fred and George both apparated beside their mother, causing her to scream and jumped in surprise. She then playfully slapped both on their chests.

"I swear." Molly began while shaking her head. "You boys are going to be the death of me."

However, neither twin was sporting their usual carefree grin like they were known for. They looked as serious as Harry had ever seen them.

"I take no one has seen today's copy of the Daily Prophet?" Fred began.

"No, why? What's in it?" Arthur asked in between taking a sip of coffee.

George walked over and held the paper in front of his face, letting him see the headline. Their father's expression then matched theirs when they had first seen it.

**'Percy Weasley appointed as new Minister of Magic.'**

Arthur continued to gaze at the front page, not believing what he was seeing. His third born son was standing in the middle of ministry employees who looked to be congratulating him. Taking it into his hands he began to read the story.

_'Last night, Minster of Magic Cornelius Fudge officially signed his resignation from office. In one last executive order, Fudge has named his junior assistant, Percy Weasley to finish out his term before the role of Minister comes up to a vote next September.'_

"That Fudge." George almost laughed. "He made one last bad decision before resigning."

"What is it?" Molly asked as she walked over to read over her husband's shoulder. Once she saw the paper, her expression now read like Arthur's.

"Oh." Lupin then spoke as he wiped his mouth. "I meant to tell you about that. It looks like your son Percy is the new minister of magic."

Ron then cocked his head as he stared at him.

"Percy? He's the new minister? You can't be serious."

"I can't believe it." Arthur spoke after re-reading the same paragraph for a third time. "He's only twenty years old. Why would Fudge appoint him as minister?"

"I really don't know. No one does." Lupin responded. "But the ministry is throwing a party for Percy this afternoon. If you all want to attend..."

"Are you kidding?" Fred spoke, his face twisting as he thought of his estranged brother and the way he had treated them. "After all he did to us last year? Didn't he say that he wasn't part of this family anymore?"

"No, we have to go." Molly responded. "This is a big deal for your brother."

"We need to end all this anyway." Arthur reasoned. "Even if we are the ones to make the first move."

Fred and George both scoffed as they sat down at the table and proceeded to help themselves to breakfast. Meanwhile, back upstairs Hermione was trying to walk around Ginny to get herself ready for the day, a task easier said than done as the younger girl was bombarding her with questions.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione responded as she sat down on the bed and sighed, there was no hope in getting around her to head out the door. Ginny then gave her a look.

"I'm not stupid, and I'm certainly not blind. You're lucky that Ron's such a heavy sleeper and he didn't catch you."

"Ginny! We didn't do anything, we just fell asleep on the same bed talking."

"From the position I saw you two in, it looked like you did a lot more than just talking to me." She teased. "So what is it? Are you and Harry together now?"

Hermione shook her head but didn't respond. Ginny continued watching her for a few moments before losing her patients and jumping on the older girl, pinning her to the bed. Taken completely off guard, Hermione then erupted with laughter when Ginny began tickling her ribs and sides.

"Ah!" She laughed. "Ginny! Stop!"

"Are you going to tell me now?"

"No!"

Hermione then screamed with laughter as Ginny began to tickle her around the neck and under her arms. Try as she might, she tried to get a word out but was quickly overcome with laughter as Ginny moved her hands up and down her sides as she worked her way down her legs and then began running her fingers up and down her feet.

"Alright!"

Ginny then stopped tickling Hermione's feet and got up off her as she waited for a response. Taking a few deep breaths Hermione sat up as she glared at the other girl.

"Harry and I kissed last night."

Smiling, Ginny sat down next to her.

"Really? So are you two together now?"

"I...don't know. I really don't."

She then rubbed her side.

"I'm going to get you back for that. How did you know that would work, anyway?"

"It always worked on my brothers." Ginny shrugged as she got back up. "Well, if you two are together I'm happy for you."

"Really?" Hermione asked in surprise. "You're not upset or anything? I know you liked Harry..."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny sighed heavily after the other girl said that.

"I'm not eleven anymore, Hermione. You know, I'm getting sick of people who think I do nothing but obsess over Harry Potter twenty-four seven."

"I know you don't."

"Anyway, it's not me you have to worry about reacting badly. It's Ron."

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.

Ginny looked back at the other girl as if she were exceedingly stupid.

"Are you serious? You know that Ron has a crush on you. He just doesn't know how to tell you."

"Well...I..." Hermione began.

"You don't feel the same."

"No."

"He'll just have to accept that."

She then finally turned and left to head downstairs as Hermione got up and started to change. Yes, deep down a part of her knew that Ron liked her as more than a friend, but she didn't really feel the same about him. She then began to wonder how he would react...that is if she and Harry were really together.


	4. New Administration

XXXXXX

After everyone was done eating they got dressed and used floo powder to get to the ministry. Before they went, Molly warned her husband about getting into things with Percy. The last thing she wanted was for things to turn out like they did the last time her son had gotten a promotion. Arthur agreed and warned the others about it too. Even though they were the ones who turned out to be right about the whole thing it was more important to make their family whole again.

When they arrived in the building, the group looked around at the commotion of all the people and saw aurors and other ministry workers surrounding Percy. His girlfriend Penelope was by his side as well as members of the press snapped photos of them.

As they walked closer, Ron couldn't help a small grin coming to his face. Even though he still had anger towards him over what happened last year, he felt proud seeing him like this. His brother was the Minister of Magic.

Percy then looked over as they walked closer towards him and his expression changed to that of shock when he saw members of his family.

"Mum, Dad." He greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Why wouldn't we be here?" Molly asked as he hugged him. "Why didn't you send us an owl telling us the news?"

"Well, I kind of just found out about it myself."

"Son." Arthur spoke up, getting his attention. When they looked at each other it was apparent that the row they had last year was still very fresh in their minds. "Congratulations, I'm proud of you."

It was forced and not very sincere but Percy nodded anyway.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, well done Percy." Fred then appeared with George at his side. "You managed to get another promotion you didn't deserve. How do you keep doing it?"

"Yeah." George agreed. "You wouldn't happen to have pictures tucked away of Fudge in a compromising position would you?"

Both twins laughed as Percy narrowed his eyes at them. Their parents didn't look pleased with them either, having warned them about this.

"Blackmailing the minister. Maybe you're not as dull as we thought."

"No, he is too dull to do something like that. Maybe he cooked and cleaned for Fudge in his spare time."

Percy then turned his head and shouted;

"Security!"

A couple of aurors then came over and Percy pointed towards his younger twin brothers.

"Escort them out please."

They nodded before grabbing Fred and George and began dragging them out of the building.

"Percy, you prat!" Fred yelled as he and his brother soon disappeared in the sea of people before they were thrown out. Molly then looked back at her third son.

"What are you doing?"

"This is a big day for me, mum." Percy responded as he adjusted his collar. "I don't want them ruining it."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all just continued to stand back as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley continued talking to their son.

"So, where is Fudge?" Arthur then asked. "Perhaps he can shed some light on why he decided to appoint you."

"He's not here. No one's seen him since he resigned. A lot of people think that he's left the city."

His dad then shook his head.

"Why does a rat desert a sinking ship?"

"What?" Percy asked.

Arthur looked at him and sighed. He really hoped what he was going to say next didn't start an argument with him but he had to say it.

"Percy, do you honesty think you've done enough to warrant being the Minister of Magic? It takes years of work to even be considered for this."

Molly flinched a little, remembering the argument that made Percy estranged from the family. After a few seconds, he responded;

"I didn't ask for this."

"So why did you accept it? Being the minister is a big deal, you're not ready for it."

"Because I think I can change things." Percy insisted. "I can really change things for the better."

"Alright." Harry then spoke as he walked closer towards him. "What do you plan on doing about Voldemort?"

"Yeah Percy." Ron continued. "Or does your administration still not believe in the whole Lord Volde-thingy?"

Percy rolled his eyes.

"This is my first day as minister. I can't figure everything out right this minute."

"But Voldemort-" Harry said but was then cut off.

"Don't say his name."

"The Dark Lord." He then sighed. "Is back. What does your administration plan on doing about it?"

"And Azkaban has already been captured." Hermione continued.

Percy then put his hand up. He couldn't take all this at once.

"I understand your concern, but we're doing everything we can."

"Such as?"

"We're currently trying to recruit as many as we can to our side. The giants are still undecided, we fear that they may end up staying out of this. We've also found another secure place for prisoners we're able to catch. Believe me, it will be hard but we'll get through this."

He then made sure to make eye contact with each member of his family.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'm going to make sure you're all safe."

They all stayed for about another twenty minutes before going back to headquarters. Mrs. Weasley went to the kitchen to fix lunch for them all as Harry and Hermione went upstairs to their room and sat down next to each other on the bed.

"So what do you think?" Hermione asked. "About Percy as the new minister?"

"I don't know." Harry responded. "It really doesn't make much difference now. Everyone knows Voldemort is back. That's the important thing."

He had to think that Percy was sincere when he said that he wouldn't let anything happen to his family. He had to still love them and would do what he could to protect them. But in the end, it didn't really matter. The ministry couldn't stop Voldemort, only he could. It was a position he didn't want nor did he ask for but it didn't matter. This had been chosen for him before he was even born.

"About last night…" Hermione slowly began and Harry then snapped out of his thoughts and realized they were still sitting together.

"Yeah?"

"I mean…what was it exactly?"

He smiled back at her.

"You tell me."

"Are we together now?"

He continued to look at her as he pondered her question. The two of them had been friends for years, it would be strange to all of sudden think of Hermione as his girlfriend now. But a part of him really wanted that. He needed someone in his life, someone other than just a friend.

"Do you want to be?" He finally asked.

Hermione smiled as she looked down at the floor. The two of them were going in circles, not really answering the question. To be honest she had always admired Harry, thought that he would end up with a terrific girl. She never thought it be her.

Maybe it was because of all things that Malfoy had called her over the years. Saying awful things about her appearance, it made her think that no one would really ever want 'the beaver'. Harry lightly bit his bottom lip, wondering how to tell her. He wanted to be with her. But in the silence they were now in, a cold hard reality check suddenly hit him.

Now was not the time for this sort of thing. He couldn't attach himself to someone in that way, if he did than Hermione would be even more vulnerable then she already was.

"Hermione." He began. "I would like it, but with Voldemort out there-"

"This is now about him." She interrupted. "This is about us."

She then looked him right in the eye.

"I do want to be with you, Harry. I'm in love with you."

A big smile then came over Harry's face as he knew there was no way he could turn her down now. The two of their faces then came closer as they kissed. Hermione lifted up her arm and put her hand on the back of his head, deepening the kiss-

'BANG!'

The two jumped apart and looked over at the open doorframe in shock as Ron was standing there, having just slammed his hand against the wall. He was glaring at the both of them.

"Ron." Harry began.

"Should I come back at another time?" Ron asked, a bitter tone in his voice. "Or are the two of you finished now?"

"Ron, just listen okay?" Harry began as he stood up. "This isn't what it looks like."

"Really?" His best friend almost laughed. "It certainly looked like something to me."

Hermione then got up and stood beside Harry, trying to help calm him.

"Just let us explain before you get mad." She said.

"Why should I get mad? My two best friends have been seeing each other behind my back and didn't even think to tell me, what's to get mad about?"

"We haven't been seeing each other."

"So kissing like that is something 'just friends' do? Give me a break. The least you could have done was told me, but I had to find out like this?"

"We didn't even know ourselves what it was until just now."

"Bollocks!"

Harry tried to respond but Ron scoffed while shaking his head and went to turn around only to find Ginny now standing behind him and had heard what was going on.

"It's true, Ron." Ginny defended. "They've only been together one day."

"You knew?"

"She found us in bed together this morning." Hermione said, then regretted it when she thought that Ron's eyes were going to pop out of his head. "It wasn't like that!"

"Look, just leave us alone for a minute." Harry then said.

Both girls looked reluctant but did what he asked, closing the door behind them as they both headed down the stairs. Harry then sighed as Ron stalked over to his bed and took a seat.

"We kissed last night." He explained. "We both didn't really know what it was until we just talked a minute ago. We didn't count on you walking in on us. It was something we needed to figure out, just us."

"And now you're together?" Ron guessed.

Harry nodded.

"That's great, mate." He said with obvious fake cheer that made Harry frown. "Really terrific."

"I know why you're upset. I know you liked her."

Ron couldn't meet his stare as he continued.

"It's just...you never made a move."

They both knew it was true. He had plenty of chances he just never did. They both just remained in the room in silence for a moment as Ron slowly rubbed the back of his neck before admitting.

"You're right...I didn't."

"Are you okay with this?"

To be completely honest, he really didn't care if Ron approved on their relationship or not. Hermione wasn't his little sister or an ex-girlfriend. And after everything that Harry had gone through over the past few years he felt he deserved a chance at being happy with someone he truly cared about.

Getting to his feet, Ron gave his friend a look before going to the door.

"I guess I have to be, don't I?"


	5. Destroying Dumbledore

XXXXXX

Snape wasn't in a good mood today. Part of the reason was the news he had gotten this morning about St. Mungos being attacked the other night and many healers had been killed. Death Eaters had targeted healers during a war when people needed medical help more than ever. He arrived outside the house of the now former headmaster of Hogwarts and slowly pushed open the front door.

Ever time Snape came here, since what happened to Dumbledore at the beginning of the summer, he always expected the worse not knowing when time would finally run out on him.

"Albus?" He called out.

"In here, Severus." A voice weakly responded.

Walking over to the bedroom door, Snape slowly opened it to see Dumbledore sitting up in his bed. He looked so much older, more wrinkles on his face, his hair slowly falling out. He stood there, uncomfortable for a moment before speaking.

"Hello, headmaster."

"No need to call me that anymore."

Snape nodded as he walked further in and took a seat next to the bed. He knew that Dumbledore was saddened that he couldn't return to Hogwarts.

"I haven't been keeping track of the time, when does school start again?"

"A few more days."

"Good."

"Death Eater attacks have increased over the past few weeks. St. Mungos was attacked last night, a lot of healers were killed. Some people have been reported missing."

"No doubt Voldemort is planning something."

"I'm trying to figure out what." Snape responded.

He then looked at Dumbledore's hand, black and crippled due to a cursed ring that had attached itself to his finger and begun to suck the life out of him. Snape got it off just before it finished the job, but it was too late. Now it was only a matter of time.

"How are you feeling, Albus?"

The older wizard took a deep breath.

"It isn't me that you need to worry about. It's Harry."

Snape had to stop himself from rolling his eyes as the older wizard finished.

"You know that he is the only one who can stop the Dark Lord."

"If that is the case than I'm afraid we're all doomed. The boy is still is arrogant and lazy as his father."

"He just needs guidance, someone to teach him."

"I tried to teach him." Snape almost snapped. "Things didn't work out too well."

"Harry is going to need someone to look after him when I am gone." Dumbledore said, looking him right in the eye.

Immediately, Snape got up from his seat and shook his head. He knew what Dumbledore wanted and he wasn't going to do it.

"No, absolutely not. He is not my problem and this is not my burden. Let someone else deal with him."

For a moment, Dumbledore looked at the floor, exhaling loudly through his nose. When he finally looked back up, his eyes are clouded with disappointment.

"Do you remember when you were brought to me, Severus?"

"My situation could not be anymore different from Potter's."

"That is not what I'm saying. I just mean that when I am no longer around, Harry will someone to guide him…someone to confide in. Perhaps that person could be you. I am not saying for certain, but it wouldn't hurt to try."

Snape continued to look at Dumbledore, but didn't answer.

"For Lily?"

That was it...Dumbledore's magic card. Just one mention of her name and Snape would do just about anything. After about a minute, Snape shook his head and finally gave in.

"Alright, Albus." He sighed. "I will do my best."

A smile then came over the older wizards face.

"Thank you."

Snape nodded before getting up to leave. Before he went through the bedroom door he looked back at Dumbledore one last time.

"I know I speak for everyone when I say that you'll be missed this year."

"I did make one last administrative decision before I resigned as headmaster." Dumbledore responded. "We needed a new defense against the dark arts teacher, I couldn't think of a better choice."

"Me?"

"It's what you always wanted, isn't it?"

A rare smile came over Snape's face that lasted maybe half a second as he looked down at the floor for a moment.

"Of course I accept, I'm flattered."

"You're quite welcome, Severus."

The familiar twinkle in Dumbledore's eye reappearing before the other man finally turned to leave the house. He continued to lay in bed for unknown amount of time before he used all his strength to push himself up.

He now had to walk with a wooden cane as it took him a minute or two before he was finally out of his bedroom, heading towards the back door of his small house. He hadn't seen the sky since it had happened and wanted a glimpse of it today. Who know how many more chances he would get to see it.

Once he was outside, Dumbledore looked up at the light blue sky. Very few clouds were visible that day as the sun warmed his body. He then closed his eyes as a light breeze went by, for a moment he felt peace.

However, that moment was quickly interrupted by the sound of sucking wind as several people apparated all around him. He continued to keep his eyes closed for a moment before slowly opening one eye at a time.

Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange were standing ahead of him with Peter Pettigrew and Barty Crouch Jr. The Dark Mark was also hovering over his house.

"I see the puppets." Dumbledore began. "Where is the puppetmaster?"

His answer came in the form of someone breathing right behind him, like a snake. Dumbledore took a few steps forward before turning around to see Lord Voldemort himself standing there, in his black cloak and hood thrown over his head. He also had a wand in his hand as a sick smile came over his face.

"I never thought I see the day where the great Albus Dumbledore looked so weak." Voldemort began.

"Hello, Tom."

Rage immediately appeared on the Dark Lord's snake like face as he nailed Dumbledore's knees with a hex, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Never call me by that name!"

Groaning a little as he tried to sit up, Dumbledore responded;

"You'll always be Tom to me."

Voldemort responded by stepping forward and backhanding the older wizard, causing his head to snap to the side.

"You've lost old man." Voldemort smiled, echoing what he had told him back at the Ministry, while he had possession of Harry. "You can't even defend yourself."

He then raised a long finger to his chin as he continued to look down at him.

"Or maybe you can. Get up! And raise your wand."

Dumbledore looked up at him as he placed his hands on his knee, trying to force himself up without the cane. His leg shook rapidly as he finally was able to get up. He slowly then took his wand out of his pocket as Voldemort eyed him the whole time.

However, before he could even point it at him Voldemort sent out a disarming spell that knocked it from his hand. It hit the ground and rolled away, leaving Dumbledore completely helpless.

"Pathetic."

"You'll never win, Tom." Dumbledore began. "No matter how strong your army might be, there will always be those who fight against you."

"Wrong again, old fool. I already have won. Azkaban is mine, the Ministry will do whatever I command...and shortly I will have something else."

"Harry will stop you. He's done it before, he'll do it again.

A smile then came over the Dark Lord's face.

"I only failed to kill him in the past because of you. Now, he'll only have himself to rely on. Your time has finally run out."

Dumbledore then slowly closed his eyes as Voldemort readied himself, pointing his wand at him and yelling;

_'Avada Kedavra!'_

The spell nailed Dumbledore's chest, knocking him to the ground, lifeless as Voldemort took a deep breath as he clenched his wand tight in his hand as he silently relished this moment. He had finally killed Albus Dumbledore. Now, there was no one left to protect Harry Potter from him.

The four Death Eaters then watched as Voldemort walked over to where Dumbledore's wand had fallen and picked it up. The Elder Wand...the most powerful wand to ever be created. And it was now his. A sick sort of satisfaction overcame the Dark Lord as he pointed the wand up towards the sky and fired a spell off.

"Ah!"

Back at headquarters, Harry grabbed his forehead as he saw a flash in his mind's eye. Hermione was near by and heard him, quickly running into the room and went to his side.

"Harry! What happened?"

"I don't know. I saw...something."


	6. A New Year Begins

XXXXXX

The last few days of summer had gone by and now it was time to return to school for their sixth year. Harry and Hermione were sitting together in a compartment on Hogwarts Express with one person not with them like usual…Ron. He was sitting somewhere else with Seamus Finnegan. He had been avoiding them ever since finding out they were together now, they hoped that giving him space would make him eventually come around but it seemingly was not working.

"So, when we get to Hogwarts should we talk to him?" Hermione asked, knowing that Harry knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah, enough's enough."

"I would have thought that he be okay by now."

"I'm sure he is." Harry responded. "I think he's just too stubborn to come to us first and tell us. You know, that old Weasley pride."

Hermione nodded, knowing that Ron had it as much as Percy did. Percy was too proud to admit he was wrong about the whole ministry situation and his parents had to go to him, this situation would probably play out the same way.

When the train came to a stop and they realized they had arrived, Harry and Hermione got their things and headed out. At the same time, Ron and Seamus had exited from the compartment right behind theirs and the trio shared a look. However, before anyone could say a word a familiar voice laughed from behind them;

"What's this?"

They all turned their heads to see Draco Malfoy standing behind them with Crabbe and Goyle at his side. "Did Potter and Weasley actually not stay in the same compartment on the ride here? What happened, did you two have a lover's quarrel over the summer?"

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy!" Ron then yelled.

"Aw, did I guess right? Did Potter break up with you? Or maybe he's gotten himself a new sidekick?"

Ron jumped forward but he was restrained by Seamus. Harry and Hermione also ran over to help hold him back so that he wouldn't batter Malfoy till he was black and blue. By this time, Ginny and Susan Bones had come out of the compartment they were staying in and saw what was going on.

"If I get loose you better pray!" Ron yelled.

"Can't come up with a good comeback, can these muggle-loving weasels, can they?" Malfoy asked Crabbe and Goyle. They laughed along with him as Ginny took a deep breath while continuing to stand by. She knew that Ron was still getting over Harry and Hermione being a couple now and that last thing he needed was Malfoy taunting him.

Unable to stop herself, Ginny marched up to him, the Slytherin was paying no attention to her as he continued to tease her brother until she was right in front of him and spoke up.

"Leave Ron alone." She demanded. "You're no better than us."

A cold shiver ran down her spine as he stopped laughing and his cold gray eyes met hers. She forced herself to remain looking him in the eye as sneer appeared on his face.

"Excuse me?" Malfoy responded. "Who even told you that you could speak to me, little girl? I'm no better than your dirt poor muggle loving family? Please, I alone am ten times better."

After he lashed out at his little sister, Ron continued to struggle to get to Malfoy, the others being barely able to keep him back. However, Ginny refused to back down.

"Why don't you get your cronies to remove your head from your pompous arse? At least my family isn't full of Death Eaters! And I'm not little, I'm fifteen!"

Malfoy continued to stare at her with narrowed eyes as Ginny slowly took in a breath, her heart beating fast due to her anger. But the tall pale boy remained composed.

"Why don't you go back to worshipping that pathetic excuse for wizard Potter like the rest of your blood-traitor family does? Cause he isn't going to be around much longer."

Harry stiffened at that, knowing what Malfoy meant. By this time, other students had come over to break everything up and finally Malfoy walked away and Ron seemed to calm down. Hermione then walked over to Ginny, putting a hand on her arm knowing how her friend felt at the moment.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Ginny muttered. "Just peachy."

When they entered the castle they all tried to put the confrontation with Malfoy out of their minds as they sat at their tables for the feast. As he placed some food on his plate, Seamus looked around and noticed that someone was missing.

"Hey guys, where's Neville?"

Harry overheard him and looked around, not seeing him either.

"I don't know." Ron responded. "I didn't see him on the train. Maybe he missed it."

"Yeah, you know how forgetful he can be sometimes."

As everyone else continued speculating on Neville, Harry then looked over at the stage where the professors sat, seeing the Kingsley was on his feet and had approached the podium.

"May I have your attention please?" He began.

All of the students then quieted down as they paid attention to the new headmaster of Hogwarts.

"For those of you who don't know who I am, my name is Kingsley Shacklebolt. And I have been appointed as the headmaster of this fine school. Your previous headmaster Albus Dumbledore came down with a very serious illness during the summer which forced this change. And now, I have the unfortunate responsibility of letting you all know that the great wizard finally succumbed to the illness a few days ago."

A gasp then echoed through the Great Hall as Kingsley lowered his eyes. Harry and Hermione both looked at each other after hearing that, sadness filling the both of them as Kingsley continued.

"Dumbledore loved this school and more importantly loved all of the students in it. He was a fine man, and he will be greatly missed. I ask you now all now to observe a moment of silence for him."

They all did what was asked, Harry lowered his head and could hear some of the younger kids sob silently to themselves. He was sad about the loss but Harry knew about Dumbledore condition and wasn't entirely shocked to hear that he had died. Kingsley on the other hand was watching his hands, knowing that he was lying about the way Dumbledore died, but he felt it was in the best interest of the students that they didn't know that he was actually murdered by Voldemort.

After about a minute went by, Kingsley spoke again.

"Thank you."

He then extended his right arm towards one of the professors.

"Let me begin by introducing you all to the newest member of our staff, Horace Slughorn."

They all began clapping as Slughorn stood up and bowed his head.

"Professor Slughorn has agreed to resume his old position of potion's master. Meanwhile, the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, will be taken by Professor Snape."

Most of the students gasped in surprise when they heard that, only the Slytherins began clapping and cheering as Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the others all looked at each other in shock.

"Now, on a serious note I'm sure you all are aware of the dark forces that are currently at large outside of this school. But let me assure all of you, that the protection spells that have been placed on this castle are impenetrable. I urge all of you, to go about your school year like normal. The worst thing we can do, is to show these forces that we are afraid."

When the feast came to an end, all of the students went up to their respective houses for the night. As he walked up the staircase, Harry then felt someone tap him on the shoulder and was surprised to see that it was Ron.

"Hey." Harry said.

"Listen." Ron began. "I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you and Hermione."

"It's okay, we knew you needed your space."

"I just wanted you to know that I'm fine with you and Hermione being together."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I really mean it."

"Thanks." Harry smiled as he was glad that Ron was now talking to him again. When they reached their common room, the two of them then sat down next to each other on the couch.

"Can you believe that Snape is the defense against the dark arts teacher?" Ron continued.

"I know, I don't like it either."

But right then, Ron realized something.

"Hey, maybe this is a good thing. You know that we've had a different teacher every year, perhaps something will happen to Snape and he'll be gone next year."

Harry gave a forced laugh, knowing that Ron was just kidding but the truth was he didn't want to see anything happen to Snape no matter how badly he treated him over the years. Right now his mind was still on Dumbledore.

For some reason he didn't believe Kingsley when he said that Dumbledore died from his illness. He thought back to that night, to that flash he saw. It was like he felt something happening to Dumbledore, something that involved Voldemort. The connection between the two still existed, and Harry knew it was time to get ready. And right now, there was only person that could help him get ready for the fight of his life.


	7. Learning the Dark Arts

XXXXXX

The following morning inside the Great Hall everyone was finishing eating their breakfast as classes for the day were about to start in a few minutes. Defense Against the Dark Arts was Harry's first class and he wasn't too enthusiastic about it, knowing that Snape was the teacher. He remembered how he was in potions and wasn't looking forward to how Snape was going to be in a new position.

"Hey guys." Ginny then spoke up. "Have any of you seen Luna?"

Harry then looked up and started gazing around at the surrounding tables for the odd girl known as Luna Lovegood who he had befriended last year and turned out to be a viable part of the group. Hermione was looking around as well but like Harry didn't see her anywhere.

"I don't know." She said. "Did anyone she her on the train?"

"I didn't see her." Padma Patil spoke up before looking at her sister, Parvati. "Did you?"

"No."

"Neville still hasn't shown up either." Ron realized.

"Maybe their parents decided to keep them home, with everything that's been going on." Hermione guessed.

"Yeah." Ron responded. "Mum didn't even want us to come to Hogwarts this year, said it was too dangerous until Dad stepped in."

Ginny nodded in return as the bell then went off and everyone got up to head out. After saying goodbye to her friends, Ginny began walking until she suddenly tripped over a leg that was sticking out and fell to the ground, hitting the side of her face against the stone floor.

She groaned in pain as she touched the side of her face before hearing the sound of laughter. Ginny whipped her head around as she glared at Malfoy and his cronies as they continued mocking as she got to her feet.

"What is your problem?" She demanded. "You know, I really could have gotten hurt."

"That was the whole point, Weaselette." Malfoy responded.

A look of outrage then appeared on her face as Ginny made a move to slap him but Malfoy caught her wrist and narrowed his eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Ginny pulled her arm from his grip and took a step back. But before she could turn around to leave Malfoy spoke up again.

"You tell your brother, Potter, and the mudblood that they're off the hook this year. I've got myself a new slave."

He then laughed as Ginny finally spun around and exited the hall with everyone else. She didn't say a word to anyone, not wanting to let them know what had just happened. By this point, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had reached Snape's classroom and took their seats as the tall professor stood in front of the class.

Once everyone had arrived he used his wand to slam the door shut and addressed them all.

"Welcome to your sixth year of Defense Against the Dark Arts." Snape began. "My job is teach you exactly that, defense. I'm sure you're all aware of the dangers out there, and you will all need to know how to probably defend yourselves."

He then began walking in between the rows of desks as he continued to speaking.

"Hogwarts has had a string of bad luck with defense teachers over the past few years, but I assure you I will be different from the others. I see many familiar faces, and all I can say is that I hope that some of you are better at this than you were at potions."

Snape then stopped walking right at Harry and Ron's desk. Harry looked at his hands, knowing that he was staring down at him. After a few moments, Snape walked back up front.

"Very well, let's begin."

Taking his wand, Snape pointed it at a large free area away from all the desks and yelled;

_"Adstrepo!"_

The entire class then jumped in surprise when a loud bang went off. Snape smirked as he turned back to them.

"The spell I just used is very useful when it comes to distracting someone." He explained.

He then brought up groups to the front to try the spell out for themselves. Everyone was able to cast it successfully. Harry and Ron were the last two to try it out, after they did Harry was about to make his way back to his seat when Snape pointed his wand at the ground and said;

_"Lubricus Humi."_

Harry then slipped and fell straight on his backside, causing several of classmates, namely the Slytherins to bust out in laughter as Hermione and Ron both glared at Snape.

"That spell that Mr. Potter so nicely demonstrated for us makes the floor very slippery, very hard to remain standing."

"Happy to help." Harry muttered as he got back up and went to his seat.

As the rest of the hour went by, Snape taught the class how to perform several more useful spells. '_Fumeus Nebula'_, which created a smoke screen, useful for escape. '_Aegis Ultimo'_, an advanced shield spell, and lastly '_Episkey'_ a charm that healed minor injuries.

As much as Harry hated to admit it, Snape was doing a good job today with teaching and he could have sworn that when he looked at him a few times Snape actually looked like he was enjoying himself as well. He wasn't nearly as rude, sarcastic, and impatient as he was when he was teaching potions. Maybe teaching spells was really the right job for him all along, it certainly appeared so.

When classes ended, Snape dismissed them all. But as everyone else went to leave Harry stayed right where he was. Overcoming his uneasiness, he cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Professor."

"Class is dismissed, Mr. Potter." Snape responded, not even bothering to look back up at him.

"I need your help, Professor."

Snape sighed as he finally faced the younger wizard.

"Help with what?"

"We both know that I'm the only one who can stop him." Harry began again. "But I can't do that unless I get better."

Snape continued to stare at him. They both were thinking the same thing…the last time the professor had attempted to teach him something in private lessons things didn't exactly go so well.

"I know I could have done better at Occlumency." Harry admitted. "I'll do better at this."

He meant it. Last year, his unwillingness to train ended up getting someone he cared about deeply killed. He didn't want that to happen this time. Snape shook his head, he was going to regret this but he made a promise to Dumbledore…and he was going to keep it.

"You will take this seriously." Snape finally spoke. "No Quidditch, no wandering around the castle late at night, no screwing around. And the minute you decide otherwise-"

"I promise."

Snape turned around and headed to his desk.

"Come back at six o'clock tonight."

"Tonight?"

The professor narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'll be here." Harry assured.

Harry then turned around and headed out of the classroom. To his surprise, Hermione was waiting for him out in the hallway and had a somewhat worried look on her face.

"What was that about?"

"Snape agreed to help me."

"Help with what?"

"Get ready for Voldemort."

"He's going to train you?" She asked. "Is that really wise? I mean, I know you two don't really like each other."

"I know, but he's the only one."

He then looked at her before taking Hermione's hand.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

XXXXXX

After dinner was over that night Harry found himself back in Snape's classroom six o'clock on the dot just as he had been told. He was a little nervous about the whole thing, he didn't want the lesson to go like they went last year but Harry had to tell himself that this time would be different. These were lessons about learning spells, and he had confidence that he would be able to learn much more easily.

As he waited for Snape to get ready, Harry looked on the professors desk and saw a red book with black cursive writing on it, sitting on top. Curiosity got the better of him and he asked;

"What's that?"

"A book on the dark arts." Snape responded.

Harry stared at him with unblinking eyes.

"Dark arts?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter."

"I'm going to learn dark spells? I mean, is that really...this is my first lesson-"

"How much longer do you want to wait, Potter? The Dark Lord's power is growing everyday, these are the spells you will need to know in order to beat him. And trust me, everything in here he already knows and has mastered. He wouldn't think twice on using one on you."

Swallowing nervously, Harry nodded.

"Okay."

Snape then placed a glass jar with a spider in it on top of his desk before picking up the book and going through a few pages until finally settling on one.

"We'll start with a spell called 'Venis Cardo.'

"What does it do?"

"It wraps the target's veins around the heart. It is very painful and if left on for a long time it can be deadly."

He couldn't help it, but Harry flinched a little after Snape got done explaining what the spell did. The spell had absolutely no good, it was just meant to inflict harm on someone else. Getting his wand ready, Harry pointed it at the spider knowing that it wasn't an unforgivable curse, he didn't have to mean it.

_"Venis Cardo!"_

Once the spell hit the spider began writhing in pain for a few seconds before Harry took the spell off. He instantly felt guilty even though spiders weren't exactly his favorite animal and wished that he wouldn't have to practice anymore on it.

"The next spell is called 'Sectumsempra'." Snape then continued. "It creates cuts on the victims face and chest. It can be fatal as well."

"Do I-"

"No. Just point it away from everything else. Picture using it on an enemy."

Harry did what he was told. He got into a stance and fired off the spell several times, each time picturing a different enemy in his mind that was standing in front of him. Wormtail, Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort.

After he practiced it several more times, Snape stopped him. He was slightly impressed that he got gotten it so quick and told Harry of another dark spell to use.

"Lastly you will be turning the spider into stone using the spell, 'Stein Skulptur.'

"Turn it into stone? You mean I'm going to kill it?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

He pointed his wand back at the spider but as a few seconds went by he found that he couldn't say the words.

"Don't think about it." Snape spoke. "Just do it."

Gripping his wand more tightly, Harry finally bellowed;

_"Stein Skulptur!"_

Instantly, the spider began turning into stone from the back to it's front until it became a statue. Snape then walked over and looked down at it.

"Very good, Potter."

"Really?" Harry asked, amazed that Snape actually paid him a compliment. That certainly had never happened before. "I did a good job?"

"Yes." Snape admitted as he picked up the spider and examined it.

"Well, why don't we keep going?"

"No, that is enough for tonight. Keep practicing these three spells and then come back Wednesday at the same time."

"Okay. I will."

A sweat feeling of satisfaction overcame Harry as he turned around and headed for the door, grinning the whole way. The lesson went well, he had learned three useful spells but on top of everything else, Snape…the professor he could never please actually told him that he had done well.

"Professor." He began as he reached the door and turned back to him. "Thank you."

Snape nodded in return, but didn't respond as Harry turned back around and continued his way out.


	8. Going Under

XXXXXX

As soon as he left the classroom, Harry was immediately greeted by Hermione who was standing outside the door, apparently waiting for him. Hermione figured that he might need someone right now, considered the way Snape was and the lesson could have gone bad.

"Hey." Harry greeted.

"How did things go?" She asked.

"Pretty well if you can believe it."

"Snape didn't give you any problems?"

"No. I think getting this new position might have finally loosened him up a little."

"Or maybe he realizes what's at stake." Hermione knew that Snape didn't like Harry, but what was going on in the wizarding world he had to know that Lord Voldemort needed to be defeated and Harry was the only one who could do it. And that was way more important than whatever petty grudge he might still have against him.

"Maybe." Harry responded as he then remembered something. "He told me that I did well."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He actually gave me a compliment."

Hermione looked over at Harry and could see a slight smile on his face. For some reason, she always got the feeling that he always wanted Snape's approval. He never did understand why the professor didn't like him and wanted to please him but never could.

The two then headed outside the castle and began walking around the outskirts of Hogwarts. The wind then blew by, sending their hair flying in several different directions as Hermione smiled and looked up at the stars for a moment, feeling at peace. Forgetting about the Dark Lord, his Death Eaters and everything else.

"What did he teach you?" She then asked.

"Dark arts."

Hermione then stopped walking as she just stared at her boyfriend. Harry stopped as well as he looked back at her and saw her expression.

"What's wrong?"

"He taught you dark spells?"

"Yeah...what's the problem?"

She then looked down at the ground.

"Well, do you think that's right? I mean...Death Eaters use dark spells, should we really be lowering ourselves to that?"

"It has nothing to do with that, we're going to have to do anything we can to win. We can't beat them with jelly-legs curses and tickling charms you know."

"I know." Hermione nodded as she had to remind herself that this was a time of war. "Forget it. So, when is your next lesson?"

"Snape wants to see me back Wednesday."

"I hope it continues to go well."

Harry nodded back and then waved his hand as he got an idea, trying to change the subject.

"Why don't we go visit Hagrid?"

"Sure."

The two of them then headed around the castle and began walking down the hill to Hagrid's small hut. Harry approached the door and knocked, they waited a few seconds but no one came. He knocked a second time but again no one answered.

"Hagrid!" Harry called.

Opening the door both Harry and Hermione stepped inside but didn't see the giant man anywhere. Even his pet dog, Fang was no where to be found.

"Do you think he's in the castle?" Harry asked, continuing to look around with a confused look on his face.

"I didn't see him inside."

"But…he was at the feast wasn't he?"

"Yeah." Hermione remembered seeing him on their first night back. "Maybe he's out somewhere."

"Where?"

"I don't know, perhaps he's out parlaying with the giants. That last thing I heard they were still on the fence on this whole thing."

Harry still didn't look convinced but Hermione put a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry about him, Hagrid can take care of himself."

"Alright, why don't we head back inside?" Harry said as he gazed around one last time. "See what Ron is up to."

Nodding in agreement, Hermione followed Harry out of the hut as they headed back up the hill back up to Hogwarts. As they headed back in,Ginny was sitting in the library finishing up her potions assignment, still rattled from her encounter with Malfoy this morning.

In fact, she was absolutely hating herself from letting him get to her like that. And it was right there did Ginny wish that she had just kept her mouth shut when Malfoy was making fun on Ron back on the train but she just couldn't help it. He had been taunting him for years and wanted him to stop. But now she had inadvertently made herself Malfoy's new target.

She hadn't even noticed that in her drifting off she had been scribbling a little on her parchment. Ginny swore as she got up and decided to head to bed so this awful day would finally come to an end.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut as Draco slowly came around the corner with a grin of his face. Taking a deep breath, she turned around to face him.

"What's wrong Weaselette? You don't look happy to see me."

"Why should I?" Ginny responded. "So let's just get this over with Malfoy, what do you want to do now?"

"Me?" Malfoy laughed. "I'm not the one out after hours. You know I'm a prefect. I can write you up for this."

"Whatever, Malfoy. Do what you want."

She tried to walk around him when suddenly the parchment was ripped from her hand and Malfoy laughed as he looked at it.

"Give that back, Malfoy!" Ginny yelled.

"Jump for it." He responded while holding it over his head. Draco then gave her a smirk which made Ginny want to wipe it off his face. She went to grab for it but he simply held out his other hand, stopping her from even coming close.

"Why are you doing this?" She finally asked in frustration. "Why are you on me?"

She knew that Malfoy didn't like her or her family, but over the years she had steered clear of his wrath other than occasional names and looks. But now it seemed like she was his only target.

"What?" Draco asked. "You told me to leave your brother alone. It seemed to me that you wanted to take his place."

"Just give it back now, or you'll regret it." She threatened.

"Yeah, what are you going to do, curse me?"

He could see that she didn't have her wand with her and just made him smirk even more. After seeing that arrogant look on his face Ginny could finally take no more and launched herself at him. Caught completely off guard, Draco tripped over his long legs and fell to the floor with Ginny on top of him.

It was the first time Ginny had seen him completely stunned.

Taking full advantage of the situation she clasped her fingers firmly around each of his wrists and brought his arms down to his sides before sitting up, straddling his waist, his arms trapped under her legs, her parchment still held firmly at his side.

"I warned you." Ginny then said. "Going to give it back now?"

Draco finally overcame his shock as he squirmed around, trying to get her off but she was stronger than she looked and found himself very much attached to the floor.

"You'll have to do more than that, you filthy blood-traitor." He sneered. "Get off me, I don't want to catch something from you."

She glared down at him, wanting to just take the parchment from his hand but didn't want to take a chance on ripping it. Ginny then quickly began thinking of a way for him to give it back, a little short on ideas because she had left her wand on her bed. Suddenly, she then remembered how she got Hermione to admit there was something going on between her and Harry during the summer and a smile appeared on her face.

Ginny suddenly slipped her hands under his shirt and flattened her palms on his stomach. Draco's breath caught in his throat after that as she slowly ran her hands from his stomach up to his chest.

"Are you ticklish Malfoy?" Ginny asked while continuing running her hands slowly up and down his chest and stomach.

"What?" He asked, confused.

She didn't respond and just began tickling him relentlessly, running her fingers into his ribs and sides. Malfoy let out an honest to god shriek before starting to laugh as he tried to throw her off.

Ginny couldn't help but smile a little as she continued tickling him. After about a minute she looked over and saw that he no longer had a hold of her parchment. Quickly snatching it, Ginny jumped off him and quickly ran from the library back to her common room, leaving Malfoy laughing and gasping on the floor.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile, Percy Weasley had just reached his flat and closed the door behind him as he placed his coat on the back of the chair before going into his kitchen and grabbing a bottle of scotch.

He didn't even bother getting a glass as he threw himself down on the couch and began drinking. Being the Minister of Magic had brought him a lot of stress and he had found that having a drink now and then would relax him. Just as he leaned forward to set the bottle down on the coffee table, a voice spoke;

"Good afternoon, Minister."

Jumping up from his seat, Percy spun around so fast he collided with the coffee table, knocking the bottle to the ground and the remaining contents spilled over the floor. Standing in the corner with a smirk on his face was Lucius Malfoy himself.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Percy shouted as he whipped out his wand.

"Relax, Mr. Weasley." Lucius laughed as he raised his hands. "I come in peace."

"I seriously doubt that. You've got ten seconds to get out of here."

Just then, two other Death Eaters came out of another room with their wands out pointed at Percy. The younger man jumped as he focused his attention on them. Keeping his hands raised, Lucius slowly began making his way towards the door with the others following him as he continued to speak.

"I'm here to make you an offer. You're on a sinking ship, Percy. It's time to jump off."

"What are you talking about?" Percy responded while pointing his wand back at him.

"This is a losing battle for you, we both know that. Why continue to keep putting yourself through this?"

"I really don't have a choice, do I?"

Despite the burden the job had put on him, Percy knew that the people were depending on him to keep them safe and fight this war against the Dark Lord. But things weren't going so well, and he knew that deep down.

"The Dark Lord is willing to accept certain levels of survival." Lucius began again. "He is willing to negotiate, as long as you accept his terms."

"_Negotiate_ with that monster!"

"Think about it, Minister. Think about your family…they're not exactly high on his list. You don't want anything to happen to them do you?"

"Don't threaten my family." He growled.

Lucius then opened the door and the three of them stepped out into the hallway. He looked back at the younger man and smirked.

"Think long and hard." He repeated. "This may be the only opportunity you get."

Percy didn't respond as he just slammed the door in his face. Lucius then stared down at the floor before chuckling lightly to himself as he looked back up.

"After tonight." He began. "You'll be begging to make a deal with us."

Spinning on his heel, the Dark Lord's most trusted Death Eater then turned and walked away.


	9. Eliminating the Light

XXXXXX

The sight of bright green curses fired through the dark sky could be seen as people screamed and ran for cover, the dark mark hovering in the air as Death Eaters shot curses at anyone in sight. Pushing their way through the crowd of people, Mad-Eye Moody and Amos Diggory were both drinking in a local London bar after getting off work before everything went crazy. The area was being attacked and the two of them were drastically outnumbered.

"Times are really bad when you can't even get a drink anymore." Mad-Eye growled just a masked figure came into view. He sent off a stunning spell at him which nailed the Death Eater, sending him crashing into the side of the building.

Amos didn't respond as he too hexed a nearby Death Eater. He had lost his son two years ago and the only thing he could think of right now was him, losing him to these monsters. He didn't want anyone else to have to go through that, to lose someone they loved like he had lost Cedric.

Up ahead, he saw a Death Eater closing in on a man and his small child and his eyes widened as he quickly ran towards them.

"Get back you two!" Amos yelled.

"Amos wait!" Mad-Eye shouted, there were two more Death Eaters standing on the roof of the building right near where he was running to but Amos didn't noticed, he was too caught up in trying to save that family.

Before he even got close one of the Death Eaters, McNair fired off the killing curse from the roof. It struck Amos in the upper right shoulder, he stumbled once before his lifeless body hit the ground.

"No, damn it!" Mad-Eye shouted as he then sent off a powerful curse up towards the roof. It blasted the two masked men right off and he continued sending out curses in every direction like a true mad-man, at this point not really caring who it hit.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

A sort gasp escaped his body before his eyes gazed over. Moody had been hit in the back by the killing curse.

He finally dropped to the side, when he fell, Barty Crouch Jr. the man who had just murdered him kicked his wand to the side as his fellow companions began lighting the buildings on fire, knowing the smoke and fire would drive all the people who ran in them to hide out, and make for easy targets.

Sure enough, people began running out in the open and one by one were taken out.

While all this carnage was going on, Remus Lupin was walking his girlfriend out the front door of his house after having her over for the night. The two had eaten a nice home cooked meal in peace and simply talked, the only noise being the crackling in the fireplace. Despite what was going in the world of wizardry they both needed a night like this.

"Thank you for dinner, Remus." Tonks smiled while taking his hand as they continued to walk.

"My pleasure." He responded.

As they made their way through the gardens, Lupin continued wrestling with whether or not to ask Tonks the question. He had the ring in his pocket, but he just continued to ponder if this was the right time or not for this kind of thing. With everything that was going on, maybe it would be better just to wait.

But for how long? And if he decided not to do this, wouldn't that be like giving in to what the Dark Lord wanted? To change their way of life because they were too afraid of him?

"Tonks, being with you over the last year has been the happiest time of my life." He finally began.

"Mine too." She smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that."

"And it really doesn't bother you that I'm a…you know."

"You should know the answer to that question." Tonks said as she stopped walking and looked him right in the eye. "You're the kindest, gentlest man I've ever met."

Lupin smiled as he looked down at his shoes.

"Thank you."

"Are you okay? You're acting a little weird."

"I'm fine. I just have one more question for you."

But before he could get down on one knee the sense of something assaulted his nostrils. It was something familiar…something from the past. What he didn't know was that Greyback was watching them from the shadows.

"What is it?" Tonks then asked, seeing the look on his face.

Lupin didn't respond as he continued to look around, trying to spot where it was coming from when suddenly a roar caused him to quickly push Tonks out of the way as Greyback lunged at them.

Falling to the ground, Tonks looked up in horror as the vicious man-wolf grabbed Lupin by his throat and lifted him off his feet.

"Remember me?" Greyback smiled, his yellow fangs showing. "I'm here to finish what I started."

Lupin tried to grab for his wand in his jacket pocket but Greyback used his other hand to slice Lupin's arm, making him shout out in pain.

"Let go of him!" Tonk screamed as she pulled out her wand. She nailed Greyback in the back with a hex that sent him and Lupin flying backwards. But before she could run over to continue to help, a female voice shouted out a spell that hit Tonks right in the chest.

She gasped as she looked down at herself. Tonks now had two large cuts, one on her chest the other on her stomach. She fell to the side and clutched at herself as blood began pouring from her wounds. Bellatrix then smiled as she stepped out from her hiding place, twirling her wand between her fingers.

"How's my niece doing?" She smiled as she walked closer to the other witch.

"You." Tonk gasped as she could feel her very life essence leave her body.

"It didn't have to be this way." Bellatrix responded. "You can thank your mother for this, for marrying a muggle-born."

Pointing her wand down at her, Bellatrix fired off the killing curse which put Tonks out of her misery.

"No!" Lupin shouted.

Greyback had him on the ground, his hand around his throat. He was helpless and had witnessed the entire thing. He began trashing as tears of anger and rage filled his eyes, but his struggling only earned him a punch to the face which left claw mark behind.

"Kill me too." Lupin muttered as tears continued to flow as breaths were now coming out in short gasps, the love of his life was gone.

"Kill you?" Greyback almost laughed. "My pleasure."

But before he could do anything, Bellatrix put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from finishing the job.

"No, Fenrir. I told you the Dark Lord wants him alive."

Greyback snarled in displeasure but backed away so the female Death Eater could stun Lupin, knocking him unconscious. The man-wolf then bent down and picked Lupin up, throwing him over his shoulder as the two of them apparated away from the house, back to the headquarters of Azkaban prison.

The damage to the light had certainly been done, but they weren't finished just yet. Another group of Death Eaters led by Lucius was currently making their way towards Diagon Alley.

It was late at night and most of the shops down Diagon Alley were closed or getting ready to close but at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Fred and George were sitting in the back working on getting some of their newest products ready. Taking a deep breath, Fred grabbed his cup of coffee as he picked up the newspaper and read the headline.

_'Minister Weasley preparing to meet with advisors to come up with new strategy.'_

"Bah." Fred muttered as he threw the paper away. "Percy's in way over his big head."

"I know, he's too stubborn to listen to anyone else." George responded. "He has no idea how to fight a war. He needs to step down and let someone else try to figure this whole thing out."

"His ego will never let him."

Fred then finished up his coffee before setting his wand down and getting to his feet. He stretched his arms, tired from being up since early this morning.

"Well, ready to call it a night?"

"Yeah, we've been working all night."

George then got to his feet as well.

"Feel like dropping in on mum and dad tomorrow morning?"

"Sure." Fred smiled. "It's been a little while, I miss mum's cooking."

"I heard Bill's going to be there too."

"Good, maybe we can ask him to go down to the Ministry and talk to Percy for us."

"Might as well. If he'll listen to anyone it'd be him."

Suddenly, the building shook violently causing both of their smiles to quickly fade away. They looked at each other in confusion before turning their heads to look at the closed front door of their shop.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know."

Fred and George quickly ran out of their shop and onto the sidewalk. It was eerily quiet out, not another person could be seen out on the streets as the twins continued to look around.

'BOOM!'

The blast rocketed both of them off their feet. Madame Malkin's had just been blown up, the building was completely destroyed and flames were quickly reaching high enough to lick at the sky.

Screams could be heard as people began running out into the open to see what had just happened only to be struck down by men in black robes and masks marching down the street.

"Oh, no." George muttered as he sat up. "Fred look!"

Fred looked at what his brother was pointing to...Death Eaters that were now attacking the shops and anyone that was still in them.

Flourish and Blotts, the magical bookstore was then set ablaze reducing everything inside to ash. Gringotts Bank was then the next target of several Death Eaters while another sent a spell at Podge's Emporium, shattered the glass on the front windows and another explosion to go off.

They both then watched in horror as an elderly woman then came out only to be hit with the killing curse and fell to the ground, lifeless. Fred grabbed a hold of his wand, pulling himself up to his feet and casting a spell at the nearest Death Eater.

_"Stupify!"_ He yelled, feeling satisfaction when it connected with his target. "You cowardly bastards!"

Unfortunately, his action had attracted the attention of the other black-robed figures who began making their way towards them.

"Get back inside!"

Fred and George quickly ran into their shop, ducking down behind a display case as they readied themselves for the inevitable fight. They hoped that they could defend themselves long enough for the Aurors to arrive to help them.

Behind the mask, Lucius Malfoy directed the rest of his army to surround the shop.

"Remember, they are to be taken alive." He ordered.

"That's up to them." Another responded.

"No. It's what the Dark Lord wants. Do not kill them."

He then blasted the door of the shop and several Death Eaters began filling inside. Fred quickly lunged up and sent a spell at one of them. The Death Eater dropped to the ground to dodge Fred's stunning spell, and George suddenly scrambled up to fire a curse of his own.

"_Reducto!_"

The spell connected with one of them, sending him crashing against the wall in a painful heap next to his companion.

"Dolohov, get up. You're embarrassing us." The other Death Eater said.

Dolohov moaned as he struggled to get up, clutching at his shoulder.

"That little shit…Yaxley, do something."

"Be lucky he didn't aim for your head, you fool." Yaxley's voice remained deathly calm, "Besides, it's only the two of them. No one is coming to help them."

George's eyes widened when he heard that as he looked down at Fred who just shook his head in return.

"We'll make you two a deal." Yaxley then yelled out. "Give yourself's up and you'll save yourself's a lot of pain!"

"We'll make you a better offer!" Fred yelled back. "Get the hell out of our shop and maybe we won't kill your sorry asses!"

Yaxley smirked. The twins didn't know that Crabbe and Goyle Senior had both taken the back way in and were slowly walking up on the two of them. By the time Fred had caught them in the corner of his eye it was too late.

_"Cruico!"_

Both brothers were hit simulantiously by the unforgivable curse. Yelling in pain as they writhed on the floor, Fred and George were held under it for a few more seconds before Goyle felt mercifully and took it off.

Lucius slowly walked in, joining the rest of them as Crabbe used his wand to bind Fred and George's wrists behind their back with ropes before dragging them to their feet and out of the building.

They were preparing to apparate away but Dolohov stopped them.

"Wait a second. I want them to see this."

He then sent a spell at the building which started a fire. Fred and George both watched as Weasley's Wizard Wheezes…their dream in which they had given so much time, effort, and money go up in flames.

They both began cursing at the Death Eaters who laughed in return as they finally apparated away, flying over the skies.

Diagon Alley had been torn apart, buildings gutted and the cobblestone gouged. Bodies littered the streets, smoke filled the air due to the fire in most of the shops, smoldering in the wake of whatever had come through. But to the Death Eaters, it was another successful battle as they now had two more captives in their grasps as they continued on back to headquarters to carry out the Dark Lord's next mission.


	10. Unlikely Hero

XXXXXX

The following morning brought unwelcome news as they sat in the Gryffindor common room listening to the radio which was talking about an attack on Diagon Alley yesterday evening. Harry and Hermione both watched Ron as the broadcaster then said that most of the shops had been destroyed and some people had died but they were holding back the names until they could be confirmed.

After hearing that, Ron got to his feet and quickly left the room but Hermione chased after him.

"Ron, wait!"

"I need to get to the owlery." Ron muttered without stopping.

"Why?"

"To write mum and dad and ask them if they've heard from Fred and George." He then snapped.

He continued on but Hermione rushed forward, right in front of him.

"Get out of my way!"

"Ron, try to calm down."

"Calm down, are you kidding me? My brothers could be dead!"

"Don't think like that! I'm sure they're fine."

Ron then slammed his fist against the wall in frustration before throwing himself down on the bench that was along the hallway. He then ran his hands down his face as Hermione carefully took a few steps over and sat down next to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He snorted.

"There's a war going on, people are dying every day. What's not okay?"

"I know how you feel." She responded. "Sometimes I feel so helpless, sitting here with everything's that's going on. I hope that the Ministry comes up with something."

"No way. Percy's doesn't have a clue on what to do."

"I know you're still angry with him, but he's your brother. Try to have some faith in him."

Ron sighed before looking over at her. He had gotten a hold of himself by this point and decided to bring something up. He had made his peace with Harry, but never really said anything to her about it.

"I'm sorry I got so mad when I found out that you and Harry were together."

"You don't have to apologize."

"How are things going?"

"Fine. We haven't been doing much though, because of Harry's lessons with Snape." Hermione then admitted.

"What's been going on with that? He's doesn't talk much about it."

"He doesn't really tell me anything either. I just know he's been learning more spells and how to defend himself better."

They sat quietly for a few moments after that before Ron then asked;

"Do you really think that Harry can beat Voldemort?"

Hermione looked at him, a little surprised that he said his name, usually he continued to shy away from it. Ron then shrugged.

"I know we're suppose to think that because we're his friends. But I mean really? Do you think he can?"

"Not alone."

"But you heard him. He's going to have to fight Voldemort by himself. Because of what that prop-"

"It doesn't matter what that prophecy said." Hermione then interrupted. "He can't go at it alone…and he won't have to. Will he?"

Smiling a little, Ron shook his head as silence overtook the two of them again and they just continued to sit the only sound being the two's light breathing as they continued to enjoy each other's company. After a few minutes, Hermione gently placed her hand on his.

"I'll walk with you to the owlery."

"Thanks." Ron smiled a little as the both of them got up and began heading to it.

Meanwhile outside the castle, Ginny was sitting on a bench herself. She had been out there since very early in the morning wanting to watch the sun rise. It was something that she use to do a lot when she was younger. She enjoyed this quiet peaceful time, always a time to reflect and ponder. So far this was her little secret, she didn't want anyone else intruding. She settled more comfortably on her seat and allowed her mind to wander.

Ginny thought about a lot of things during these moments. Her family, friends…the war. If they were strong enough to get through this. Also at that moment, she didn't know about the news about Diagon Alley being attacked and the possibility that Fred and George could have been involved.

As she continued to sit and think, suddenly she heard the footsteps from behind her. Ginny was a tad irritated to have her sanctuary invaded and turned her head slightly to see who it was when she let out a yelp of surprised upon being roughly grabbed and pulled to her feet.

Her eyes widened when she saw it was Malfoy's two friends, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Isn't it the Weasley girl?" Crabbe laughed. "What are you doing out here so early by yourself?"

"Let me go!" Ginny yelled.

"Shut her up."

Goyle shifted his grip on her to cover her mouth but Ginny bit down on his hand causing the fat, older boy to yell out in pain. That however only earned her a slap in return by Crabbe.

"Don't try that again." He then warned. "Now, why don't you give Vince a kiss? Make him feel better?"

"I'd rather kiss a hippogriff's ass." Ginny snapped.

"Ohh, feisty. Well, I think we can change your attitude girl."

Ginny tried to get away but couldn't do anything as Goyle had a good hold of her. Crabbe then walked closer and she closed her eyes when suddenly;

_"Stupify!"_

Goyle was hit by a stunning spell causing him to fall to the ground, taking Ginny with him. Crabbe spun around and was stuck with a hex, taking him out as well. Groaning a little, Ginny sat up and looked around for her savior. However, who she saw standing there caused her jaw to drop.

Draco Malfoy.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked as he walked towards her. "Did they hurt you?"

She couldn't answer. Draco then bent down and gently took her hand, helping her up. He then looked at her face and saw a red hand print.

"Come on, let's go inside."

He then tried to pull her along but Ginny pulled back and yanked her hand away.

"Wait a minute! Are you telling me you didn't have them attack me!"

She had been expecting something like this from him, especially after what happened the last time between the two of them. But the furthest thing she thought would happen was that Malfoy would actually save her.

"Of course not. Why would I do that?" He asked while eyeing Crabbe and Goyle's sleeping forms.

"You do have a certain…reputation." She responded.

"Not for that."

"Why then? You hate me! You hate my friends, you hate my family." She listed but Draco only smirked and walked closer towards her.

"I may not be too crazy about your friends, or your family." He admitted. "But I think I'm starting to like you. You are a pureblood after all, and what you did back at the library...I kind of liked it."

Ginny could only blink in surprise after hearing that. As Draco came closer she took a step back and tripped over her own feet but Draco reached out and caught her.

Then, he brought his lips down on hers and kissed her deeply.

Her heart rate quickened as she didn't even realize that she was now kissing him back. Didn't realize that she had placed her hand on the back on his head, her fingers entangled in his whitish blonde hair…

Didn't realize her eyes were closed until she opened them.

Draco then broke away from her and smirked as he looked down at her face, seeing her reaction.

"Still think Potter is better, Ginny?"


	11. A Dark Future

XXXXXX

The following morning, Kingsley made sure to get out of bed early and left Hogwarts so he could get to the Ministry of Magic because today was going to be Percy's big announcement that basically was going to address what they were going to do about all the latest attacks.

While Percy didn't exactly inspire his confidence, he was young and smart…and at the end of the day he was a member of the Weasley family. Hopefully by now he had come up with some kind of strategy against the Dark Lord.

When he arrived in the building and walked through the long hallway that led to the fountain, Kingsley saw that a large crowd had gather, reporters and civilians alike as they waited for the Minister to appear. Just as he reached the crowd, suddenly a collective gasp went through them all.

Brows furrowing, Kingsley tried to look ahead at what had caused their reaction when suddenly he saw it. Percy was standing before them all with two Death Eaters at his side.

"Good morning, ladies and gentleman." He began.

"Sir, what is this about?" Rita Skeeter asked as she eyed the two masked figures beside him.

Percy sighed a little before speaking up again in a loud, somewhat pompous tone.

"Today, with the power as Minister of Magic I am declaring a state of martial law in this city."

Another gasp went through the crowd as they looked at each other in shock, Kingsley's eyes widened as he realized that Percy had been gotten to.

"As of now, all muggle-born wizards and witches are ordered to turn themselves in for the crime of stealing magic." Percy continued. "If you are a muggle-born, you can hide among a population of similar background. Unfortunately for you, you can only hide. We intend to seal off this borough, then we intend to squeeze it. This is your opportunity…the opportunity to turn yourselves in. After twenty-four hours have gone by, any muggle-born who has not cooperated will be arrested and subjected to the Dementors kiss."

Kingsley looked at the floor as he took in what had been said by the Minister…what had been ordered of him to say.

"You are facing the most fearsome army in the history of man, and I intend to use it." Percy then smiled. "Thank you for your time."

Percy then spun around on his heels as the crowd of people busted out in chatter. Kingsley pushed his way through them as he followed Percy back to his office.

"Percy!"

As Percy walked into his office, he turned his head when he heard a familiar voice yell out his name. One of the Death Eater extended his arm to stop him as another went for his wand.

"It's alright!" Percy yelled. "Let him through."

The Death Eaters let Kingsley by who walked into the office and quickly closed the door behind him as Percy took a seat.

"Percy, what the hell are you doing?" Kingsley demanded. "What did you just do?"

"What needs to be done?" He responded in a quiet, subdued voice.

"You just threw every muggle-born wizard and witch to the wolves. You're basically doing the Dark Lord's work for him, how is that what needs to be done?"

"I made a deal." Percy responded. "By doing this, all half-blood wizards and witches will be spared. It's the best I could do."

"Harry Potter is a half-blood wizard. Is he going to be spared?"

Percy gave the older man a look as he pulled out of bottle of whisky from his desk drawer and began pouring it into a glass. He was never much into alcohol in the past, but now it was the only thing that helped with the stress of his job.

"Percy." Kingsley began a hard tone. "We do not negotiate in the pursuit of tyranny. Period. We do not abandon our people to a dark and bleak future."

"We negotiate now."

Kingsley slammed his hand on the desk.

"What about your family!?" He demanded. "They are considered blood-traitors, they are on the top of the Dark Lord's hit list."

"Not anymore. Another part of the deal is that my family will be spared."

"You really think they'll go along with this?"

"They will. The Dark Lord will have no reason to go after them now that I've done what he wants."

"Percy." Kingsley began, this time his tone was almost pleading for the younger man to come to his senses by Percy shook his head.

"I have to do this. They're going to win, can't you see that? Dumbledore is dead, the aurors have been decimated…this is the only thing I can do."

"You're wrong. There are still people out there who will fight them, like me. There always will be. We will never going along with this."

Kingsley finally turned away and walked to the door. He placed his hand on the knob before turning around and looking at Percy one last time.

"You're parents will be ashamed of you."

"I don't care!" Percy snapped. "They might not like it but they'll be alive, and the rest of my family will be alive. That's the only thing I care about."

"They may not. Molly and Arthur Weasley will never stand on the sidelines and let the Dark Lord rule over us. And the rest of your family won't either."

Kingsley then finally walked out the door to head back to Hogwarts. The two Death Eaters who were guarding the door watched him for a few moments before one of them looked back at Percy.

"Want us to take him out?" He asked.

"No." Percy said quickly before shaking his head. "Just…let him go."

"Whatever."

Getting up out of his seat, Percy went over and closed the door before taking a deep breath and running his fingers through his curly hair, then looked down at his hand to see a bunch of stray hairs in his hand which he brushed away. Walking over to the mirror, Percy looked at his reflection before leaning forward and resting his forehead against it and closing his eyes.

For that moment, he tried to think about better memories. It helped for a few seconds, it helped as he tried to forget about what he had just done.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Meanwhile, it was breakfast by the time Kingsley had made his way back to the castle. As he walked through the great hall, through the tables he looked among the young faces of wizards and witches…so many of them muggle-borns. So young, so innocent. They hadn't committed any crime and now because of an order by Percy they had to turn themselves in because their parents were muggles.

When he walked up on the stage where the professor's ate, Minerva must have noticed his expression.

"What's wrong?"

"I went to see Percy's press conference."

"And?"

"He's declared a state of martial law." He explained. "All muggle-born wizards are to turn themselves in…after twenty four hours if they haven't done so willingly they will be given the Dementors kiss."

Minerva looked at him in shock.

"Percy did this?"

"They got to him."

She then looked among the students.

"Are you going to tell them?"

"No." Kingsley shook his head. "Just let them have one last nice weekend. They will find out about this soon enough."


	12. No Games

XXXXXX

The press had finally released the names of the victims who had been killed at the attack on Diagon Alley and it may have been selfish but Hermione was thankful that Fred and George's names weren't on the list. Ron too was relieved but according to him his parents still hadn't heard from them which still made him worry about the two of them. And to only add to everything, they had all found out from Kingsley during dinner that martial law had been declared and that muggle born wizards and witches had been ordered to turn themselves in. Kingsley promised that he would not abandon anyone, but that hadn't even come close to easing anyone fears and now Hogwarts wasn't just a school it was a safe-haven.

Hermione could only sit back and wonder what the parents of all the muggle-born kids at Hogwarts were going to do. Whether they would ignore the order and hope for the best, or prehaps pull their child out of Hogwarts and possibly try to flea the country without getting captured or killed in the process. She didn't even know herself what her parents would do once they found out. All she knew was that she couldn't leave, she couldn't abandon Harry and her other friends.

Right at the moment, Hermione was waiting outside of Snape's classroom as Harry was inside for his next lesson, even skipping dinner to come here and he had missed the news. Snape first made him fire off the first three spells he had been taught just to make sure Harry had practiced like he had been told to before teaching him three more spells.

'Siragus', which caused the floor under or around the target to explode. 'Suffocoum', a spell that choked the target, and finally 'Paxiramonius', which paralyzed the area where the target was hit.

_"Paxiramonius!"_ Harry bellowed, firing out the spell for the tenth time in a row as Snape looked on.

"Good, Potter."

Harry took a deep breath as he wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead before looking back at the defense teacher.

"Have I got it down well?"

Snape nodded.

"I'm pleased to see that you're taking this more seriously."

"I can do more."

Harry got ready to cast the 'Siragus' spell again but Snape stopped him.

"You've done enough for the night, Potter. Go eat something."

Truth by told, Snape wanted to get out of here as well as he didn't expect Harry to want to practice so early and go for so long. After getting the time for his next lesson, Harry left the room and immediately ran into Hermione out in the hall.

"Hermione."

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked as she looked him over.

"Fine, everything went good. I'm going outside to practice some more, want to come?"

"You look like you're going to faint."

"I told you I'm fine." Harry responded as he took another breath. Hermione bit her bottom lip a little as the two began to walk next to each other down the hall until they the exited the castle. Once outside, Harry continued firing off the spells he had just learned a safe distance away from the castle.

"Percy declared a state of martial law." She then explained as she watched him. "He's ordered every muggle-born to turn themselves in, otherwise they will be given the Dementor's Kiss."

Harry shook his head as he took this in while saying another spell.

"I can't believe Percy would do such a thing." She then finished.

"It wasn't Percy, it was Voldemort." Harry then said. "It was Voldemort who made him the minister, not Fudge."

Harry fired off another curse as Hermione waited for his explanation.

"He knew that Percy was young and stupid, he had a family to worry about and would be easy to manipulate. So why waste time and resources taking over the ministry when you could just have someone due your biding?"

Harry was about to practice another curse but Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you take a break?"

Lowering his arm, Harry then turned to look at Hermione.

"Has Hagrid come back yet?"

"No, he wasn't at the great hall tonight."

"Has anyone heard from Neville? Or Luna?"

"I haven't. I'm not sure about anyone else. But I don't think so."

"Something's not right." Harry shook his head as he lowered himself to the ground, Hermione then sat down next to him.

"Have you had any kind of visions?" Hermione asked. "The connection with the Dark Lord, have you seen anything?"

"Other than that flash a couple of days ago, nothing."

He then looked up at the night sky, taking in the peaceful sight as his hand grazed over the grass he was sitting on before pulling up a particularly long grass which he began running through his fingers.

"I'm tired, Hermione."

"You skipped dinner and have been practicing non-stop."

"No, not that. I don't want to deal with another one of Voldemort's plans…I don't have the energy."

Hermione then placed her hand on his as she looked at him. She understood what he meant, Harry had gone through so much over the years, anyone else would have broken by now. It was a testament to how strong and brave he truly was.

"You are going to beat this, I know you will."

He looked at her and smiled.

"And you shouldn't start thinking about this."

"Shouldn't?" Harry laughed bitterly. "Every year I meet him. What are the odds this year's an exception? I am fated to meet him. And – I will have to take revenge." Harry uttered the last phrase with so much determination, yet it was laced with bitter pain. Hermione closed her eyes as they just sat, no longer speaking now.

But back inside Hogwarts, Ginny walked into the library and saw that it was empty inside. She had gotten a note during dinner saying to come here, Ginny wasn't even sure why she came in the first place as something else was on her mind. After waiting another minute she rolled her eyes and spun around on her heels only to run straight into someone's chest. Looking up, sure enough it was Malfoy. The two of them had made eye contact several times during dinner, Ginny had tried to ignore him but she still couldn't help herself but to think about that kiss.

_"Still think Potter is better Ginny?"_

Those words echoed through her mind every time she thought about him. She tried not to, but how could not think about getting kissed by the boy who had tormented her and her friends throughtout the years. As Ginny hated to admit it, she had liked it.

"Hello, Ginny." Draco grinned.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"What's with you? Didn't we part on good terms last time we were together?"

"Why did you do that anyway?"

"You really want an explanation? You seemed to like it. Is that your problem, that you liked it and can't admit it?"

"Whatever Malfoy." Ginny sighed. "I'm really not in the mood for this."

"Why not?"

"Are you kidding? Did you even hear what Kingsley told us? And it's all my brothers fault."

"He's doing what he thinks he has to."

"Oh, I should have figured that you wouldn't care. You probably love that all muggle-borns have been basically thrown to the wolves."

"You really think I'm like that?" Draco questioned.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I saved you the other day, did you forget that?"

"You're up to something." Ginny then went to walk around him. "Just stay away from me."

As Ginny walked around, Draco quickly took something out of his pocket which he quickly fastened around her neck. She gasped for a second, not knowing what had just happened as her hand went up to touch what she felt against her skin. It was a necklace, silver and delicate. It had a silvery flow and a small blue diamond in the center. It was simple yet outstandingly gorgeous.

"What is this?" Ginny asked.

"A gift."

"Why?"

Draco smiled as he took a step forward, now there was no space at all between them.

"I'm not going to lie. I'm interested in you, you're not like the other girls I've dated. And I think you're afraid because of what your friends and brothers think of me."

He then lifted his hand up to her face and was pleased to see that she didn't flinch at all or try to turn away as he placed it against her cheek.

"Why don't you make up your own mind?"

Ginny looked into his eyes for a moment before looking back down at the necklace evidently captivated by its little sparkle.

"It's beautiful...Draco." She breathed.

He smirked after hearing her say his first name.

"No...you're beautiful." He then leaned forward and placed his lips on hers which Ginny returned as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as he placed his hands on her hips, the two enjoying the pleasure of this feeling.


	13. Break My Fall

XXXXXX

It was very subdued in the Great Hall the following morning during breakfast as they were all still reeling from the news Kingsley gave them the previous night. As she looked around, Hermione noticed that there were quite a few empty seats at the tables and guessed that it had some of the parents had pulled their child out of Hogwarts and probably either went into hiding or attempted to flee.

Hermione hoped that they had gotten out safe if they did in fact leave but in the back of her mind knew that the Death Eaters or Dementors had to be monitoring all the means of escape. As they continued to eat, Ron looked across the table at Harry.

"So, how have things been going with Snape?" He asked.

"Good." Harry responded. Due to the lessons and the time he was spending with Hermione he really hadn't seen much of his best friend lately. "You have to admit, he's good at teaching spells."

"Yeah." Ron begrudgingly agreed. "But look at what we had in the past, Umbridge, Lockhart. You don't have to do much to be better than them."

"Lupin was a good teacher." Hermione spoke.

"Yeah." Harry agreed as he remembered his father's old friend helping him overcome the effect the Dementors were having on him back in third year.

"Moody wasn't that bad either." Hermione continued. "He was just a little-"

"Mad?" Ron finished.

She smiled at little at that.

"It wasn't really Moody most of the year." Harry corrected.

"Did any of you really notice the change?"

"Not really, Barty Crouch Jr. really had it down perfectly."

"Does anyone remember having class with Professor Quirrell?" Ron then asked.

"Not really." Harry responded. "I've sorta blocked him out."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a moment, understanding what Harry meant as he was nearly killed by him back when he was eleven. As the three of them continued to reminisce they hadn't noticed that nearly everyone in the hall was now looking at the same thing with great interest. Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley had just come walking in side by side and hand in hand. It was right then did the trio notice where everyone's attention had gone.

Ron looked over and saw his sister holding hands with the boy who had tormented him every chance he got for the past six years, smiling and talking to each other like it was nothing.

"What the bloody hell?" He asked himself.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other in confusion before looking back at the scene, but nothing could prepare them for what they were going to witness next.

Malfoy leaned down and kissed Ginny right on the lips and she gave it right back, not even trying to push him away or anything. Ron's eyes widened in shock for a moment before he lifted himself right to his feet and rushed towards the two of them.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled, knowing full well what he might do.

The pair wasn't even paying attention as Ron came towards them and roughly shoved Malfoy away from his sister.

"Get your slimy hands off my sister!" He yelled as he pulled Ginny back.

"Ron, calm down." She then said. "It's okay, he was-"

"You act like she's your woman, Weasley." Draco then laughed. "I treat her good, so calm down."

Ron's brows furrowing in confusion as he looked at his sister. Treat her good? What the hell was going on?

"Ginny what is this?" He asked. "What are you doing with him anyway?"

"Crabbe and Goyle tried to attack me a few days ago." Ginny explained. "Draco saved me from them."

"He's probably the one who sent them after you in the first place."

He was getting angry and he hadn't even noticed Ginny using Malfoy's first name just then. Draco grinned as he continued to watch the two of them.

"He wouldn't do that." She defended. "He's really changed, Ron."

"Wouldn't do that? Wouldn't do that! Ginny do you even know who you're talking about here? This is Malfoy! He's been trying to make our lives miserable for years!"

"I told you he would react like this, Ginny." Draco then spoke as he examined his nails, now looking bored by this whole thing.

"Just because you have a problem with him means I have to?" Ginny questioned. "Yeah, he's said a lot of things but you've said a lot about him as well. You're not completely innocent here."

"Are you kidding me!"

At this the professors were now looking at each other, thinking about going down to break them up. By this everyone in the hall was looking on at the three of them, Harry and Hermione exchanging glances as they didn't like were this might be going as they saw that Ron's face was turning red from anger.

"He's been making fun of our family for years!" He then yelled. "Have you gone completely mad? Did Malfoy curse you or something?"

"I wouldn't do that, Weasel." Draco responded. "I take care of my girl. Just look at her neck."

Ron then looked at the necklace around Ginny's neck. It didn't belong to her and he knew there was no way their parents could have paid for something like that…Malfoy had to have given to her. He quickly took it in his hand and snatched it off causing Ginny to gasp.

"We don't need your stinking money!" Ron then threw the necklace back at Malfoy.

"We!" Ginny questioned. "There's no 'we' here!"

"You know, for someone who claims to care so much about his sister, you seem to like upsetting her." Draco sighed. "She's not a little girl, stop treating her like one and let her make her own decisions."

"Sod off, Malfoy!" Ron yelled.

"Weasel, don't you ever get tired of just telling me to sod off? Don't you know any other reply besides that one?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Ron then came forward and punched Draco right in the face making him stumble backwards and nearly fall to the floor. Ginny grabbed a hold of Ron and tried to push him back as nearly everyone in the hall stood up and started making commotion as they looked on at the fight.

"Ron, stop it!" Ginny screamed.

But by this point Draco was back up and rushed right back at Ron, punching him right back before tackling him to the ground. The two rolled around on the floor, punching and cursing at each other before McGonagall came forward with her wand and used a spell to break the two apart.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley!" She yelled. "Fifty points from each of your house for this! Now you both follow me to the infirmary."

As McGonagall led the two of them out, Kingsley then got to his feet and addressed the hall in order to quiet them down.

"Alright, everyone. Go back to your meal."

They went back to being silent as Ginny walked over to the Gryffindor table while breathing deeply. Hermione put a hand on her shoulder as her friend took a seat next to her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ginny answered.

Harry looked at Ginny for a moment before looking at Hermione and it was like they could read each other's minds. They both wanted to ask Ginny what she was doing with Malfoy but knew that now wasn't the right time. Ginny placed some food on her plate as they all tried to go about breakfast as normally as they could.


	14. Sooner or Later

XXXXXX

After getting out of the infirmary Ron looked around the castle for his sister but was unable to find her anywhere. She usually wasn't this good at hiding and when he finally gave up his search the only place he really could think of was being up in the Slytherin common room with that slimy git Malfoy.

'No.' He tried to tell himself. 'She wouldn't go that far.'

Ron tried to block out the thoughts of this morning but he couldn't. He just couldn't understand why Ginny would allow herself to be around Malfoy…to be kissed by him. It actually sickened him every time he thought about it.

While sitting up in the common room of his house, Ron finally allowed himself to be distracted by a game of chess with Seamus but before they could get it going he had received a message that he needed to come to Headmaster Shacklebolt's office right away.

While he figured it was probably about the fight he had gotten into with Malfoy earlier today the last thing he expected to see was his parents when he entered Kingsley's office. He froze upon seeing them before turning his shocked gaze to the rest of the room.

Molly and Arthur were standing off to the side of the room when he walked in. Kingsley was behind his desk and another woman was in the room. She was blonde and dressed rather eloquently. Ron finally recognized her as Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mum? Dad? What's going on?" He asked.

"Have a seat Mr. Weasley." Kingsley instructed.

Ron did what he was told as he slowly took a seat in front of the desk. He looked over at his parents again for a brief moment before looking back at the headmaster.

"Well, Mr. Weasley. As you know you started a fight with Draco Malfoy earlier today and-"

"And as a result of that, I am filing a lawsuit against the Weasley's and this school." Narcissa finished.

Ron stared at Mrs. Malfoy for a second before looking back at his parents, his mother in particular looked very distressed at the moment. Lawsuit? She would really take his parents to court over this? And what would happen then?

"Mrs. Malfoy, I know you're upset about this whole situation." Kingsley began. "But Draco was not that badly hurt in the whole exchange."

Yes the whole thing had been ugly but it was just a couple of punches thrown between the two boys resulting in a few bruises, not that really a big of a deal. Kingsley himself had gotten into a few scraps during his teenage years.

"Maybe not today but who knows what this boy is capable of in the future, especially with the way he was probably brought up." Narcissa responded which got her a glare in return from Arthur. "I am going to make sure that there isn't going to be another incident like this."

"Mrs. Malfoy, my son is very sorry for fighting with yours." Molly then spoke. With everything going on, the last thing they needed to deal with was a lawsuit. There was no way they could afford something like that.

"I only reacted that way because Malfoy was with Ginny." Ron defended.

"Draco wasn't hurting your sister in anyway." Narcissa said. "Unlike yourself, my son was raised properly and treats girls right."

"Where is my daughter anyway?" Arthur then asked. "Maybe we should talk to her about what's going on."

"We sent for her but apparently she's out on a date with Mr. Malfoy."

Arthur looked confused by that as Kingsley then turned his attention back to the blonde woman.

"Mrs. Malfoy, is there anything we can do to settle this without going to court?"

Narcissa lifted her chin for a moment as she thought about it. After a few moments she finally responded;

"I want Mr. Weasley expelled."

"What?" Ron yelled.

"Ron, be quiet." Molly then snapped.

Narcissa gave Ron a dirty look for a moment before continuing.

"If Mr. Weasley is expelled from Hogwarts I will drop both lawsuits. If not, I will go about suing this school and the Weasley family. And with their financial situation I doubt that could afford a competent attorney to defend them. So I will take everything that they have…which isn't much."

Arthur looked like he wanted to snap at the other woman but bit his tongue, knowing they were in enough trouble at the moment. Kingsley sighed heavily as he responded;

"If Ron is expelled, there will be no lawsuits?"

"Yes, knowing my son will be safe in school will be enough for me."

"Can you give us a moment, Mrs. Malfoy?" Kingsley asked, knowing he needed to talk to the Weasleys first.

"You can talk in front of me."

Realizing that Narcissa wasn't going to leave, Kingsley looked over at Arthur and Molly as he waited for them to decide what they wanted to do. Have Ron taken out of school or fight Narcissa in court. Arthur stared at his wife for a moment before looking back at the headmaster and nodding.

"Alright."

"Dad…no." Ron said, shocked that he was giving in.

"I want to hear the words." Narcissa spoke.

Kingsley looked at Ron.

"Ronald Weasley, you are expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Pack your things and your parents will take you home."

Narcissa smiled.

"Thank you headmaster."

As she got up Kingsley got to his feet as well.

"I will escort you out, Mrs. Malfoy." Truth by told he just wanted to give Ron and his parents a chance to be together and talk about this. Once they were both gone, Ron quickly got to his feet.

"I can't believe you're agreeing to this!"

"Ron, I don't want to do this but you heard Mrs. Malfoy." Arthur almost snapped. "She will sue us, you know we can't afford that. We would lose the house, everything."

"Ron, just go pack your things so we can go home." Molly then said softly, the weight of this whole situation had obviously taken a toll on her making Ron feel so guilty.

He had his head lowered slightly as he finally turned away and left the office. As he walked through the hallway he lightly hit his forehead with his hand, feeling like he had just let his parents down and that was the worst out of all of this. Once he reached the common room, Ron slowly began packing his things, strangely subdued.

By this time, Harry was there and saw him.

"Hey, I heard that you got called to Kingsley's office." Harry said as he walked to his side. "So what did you get, detention?"

"No...expelled."

Harry cocked his head in confusion as he stared at his friend. He would normally think this was some kind of joke but he could tell by his expression that he wasn't kidding about what he had just said.

"You're serious?"

"Yeah." Ron muttered bitterly as he shoved clothes into his trunk. "Malfoy went crying to his mommy and she made Kingsley expel me."

"Why would Kingsley do what she said?"

"She would have sued my parents and the school if I wasn't expelled. You know my parents couldn't afford to by taken to court over this. We would lose the Burrow...she would take everything from us."

Once he finished packing Ron slammed his trunk down on the floor as he sat himself down on the bed, angry at himself and this whole situation. Carefully, Harry sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. You should have seen the look of my mum's face."

"You're a great friend…my best friend." Harry smiled. "I'm going to miss you being around."

"Come on." Ron playfully shoved his hand off his shoulder. "Let's not go about this like it's a funeral. We're still going to see each other, and I'll be fine without this school."

"Yeah, I know."

They both got to their feet and faced each other.

"Can you do me a favor?" Ron then asked.

"Anything."

"Can you look after Ginny for me? I know Malfoy is up to something, I just don't know what."

"I will, I promise."

Ron smiled a little as the two of them then hugged each other briefly as they bid each other farewell for the time being. Picking up his trunk, Ron headed back down the stairs as his parents were waiting by the massive front door of the castle to take him back home.


	15. Enjoy the Silence

XXXXXX

As soon as he took his parents his trunk, Ron went back upstairs to find Hermione knowing that he couldn't leave without saying goodbye to her as well. She was just as shocked as Harry to learn of his expulsion and she took the news just as hard, it just wouldn't be the same here at school without him. Even though they didn't think that Ron's actions earlier today would get him into that much trouble, he really shouldn't have reacted the way he did. That temper of his had finally bitten him on the backside and he was paying for it.

Currently sitting on a sofa in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Hermione were both quiet as the effect of Ron's absence was already being felt. The three of them were friends ever since their first year, sure they've had their share of spats since then but they were always a trio and now that he was gone they really didn't know how the change was going to affect them on a day to day basis.

"Ron thinks Malfoy is up to something." Harry finally broke the silence.

Hermione nodded.

"What was Ginny doing with him anyway?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you talk to her? Maybe you can find out, since you're both girls…it might be easier. Sound like a plan?"

"It sounds like a great plan." Hermione then sighed. "But there's one little problem."

"What is it?"

She then pulled a letter from her pocket and they both looked down at it.

"It's from my mom. My parents found out about what's going on and they want me to come home so we can leave and get to some place safe."

Harry could only stare at her after that. Now that Ron was gone he couldn't imagine Hermione not being around either. But the last thing he wanted was her to be here in the midst of all this, all this danger now that martial law being in effect. And especially if her family didn't want her to be here.

"Hermione." Harry began. "With everything that's going on, you and I both know that it's dangerous for you to be here. So if you feel like you need to leave-"

"No." Hermione responded sternly. "I'm not leaving you or any of my other friends to deal with all of this while I go hide under a rock."

"You could get the Dementor's kiss if you get caught. It's not safe here for a muggle born witch."

"I'll be fine as long as I'm at Hogwarts. And it won't be safe anywhere if Voldemort wins. Hiding isn't going to do anything."

Harry couldn't help but smile at that. She was so strong and such a great friend. She didn't want to run, she wanted to fight along side him to try to stop Voldemort and his army of darkness.

"So what are you going to do about your parents?" He then asked.

"I'm going home…to erase their memories of me." Hermione answered.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, it's the only way that I can stay here and keep them safe at the same time."

She looked him in the eye.

"I should be back by tomorrow night…if not I'll be here in time for Monday classes."

"Yeah, I know there's no way you'd ever miss class."

Hermione smiled as she leaned forward and kissed Harry on the cheek before getting up and leaving the room. He then got up and walked over to the table where the chess set sat and took a seat in front of it. It was Ron's favorite thing to do and just staring at it was making him miss his friend already. Taking his wand, he then bewitched the set and prepared a chess match against himself.

"Hey Harry."

He looked over to see Seamus, he knew that Ron was his favorite chess opponent and instantly had a good guess of what he wanted and probably missed Ron just as much as he did.

"Have a seat." He smiled.

While the chess match got going between the two boys, back outside Draco was relaxing sitting up in a tree while staring up at the clouds when he suddenly looked down to see Ginny walking towards him. He then whistled before smiling down at her.

"How's my favorite girl?"

"Can you come down please?"

He was a little taken aback by her hard tone and he jumped down from the tree. After he composed himself he settled his eyes on Ginny and he quickly saw that she looked upset about something.

When he composed himself he settled his eyes on Ginny he quickly saw that she looked upset about something.

"What is it?"

"Ron got expelled from Hogwarts."

"Really?"

"You don't know anything about it?"

He shook his head.

"Really? Because your mother was here. Apparently she threatened to sue my family and take everything we have if Ron wasn't expelled. How would your mother know that you two got into a fight?"

"How should I know?"

Ginny glared at him.

"Right."

She spun around but Draco quickly ran in front of her.

"You really think I went to my mother? That really doesn't make me look good, you know." Draco breathed. "This isn't just about your brother getting expelled. What's going on with you?"

"Are you kidding?!" Ginny nearly yelled. "It's everything! People are dying every day because of that monster, my brother just got himself expelled, Fred and George still haven't written back to say their okay-"

"Their names weren't in the paper were they?" Draco interrupted. "When they confirmed who got killed at Diagon Alley?"

She shook her head.

"Then you don't have anything to worry about."

"So why haven't they let us know?"

"Who knows."

Draco then walked closer to her and put an arm around her.

"Listen, I don't know how my mother found out. But Ron has no one to blame but himself for this. He didn't have to react the way he did."

Ginny looked at him, surprised that he actually used her brother's first name when referring to him. She then shook her head.

"You have admit that wasn't the smartest idea…us being together in the middle of the great hall."

"Why not? We're the talk of the whole school."

"That's what I mean. I'm not sure I want that kind of attention."

"You get use to it."

Draco then leaned forward and nuzzled his head against hers. Ginny smiled as the stress of everything slowly died down in her. She didn't know what it was but there was something about having Draco's attention, the good attention was…glorious. It was like the sun was shining only on her, it was a completely different side to him. Ginny just wished that he showed it more often, maybe then her friends wouldn't look at her like she was crazy for being around him.

"I have an idea. Why don't we go out tomorrow night?"

"I don't know-"

"Not like a date or anything. We'll walk around the castle, stare at the stars. It'll make you feel better, I promise."

Ginny had to admit it did sound nice and peaceful. It was something she needed at the moment.

"Okay...tomorrow night."

"I'll see you then, Ginny."

He then watched her walk away as he smoothed back his hair with his hands before turning around and climbing back up the tree to continue the time alone he was enjoying before it was interrupted.


	16. Light's Out

XXXXXX

The mood in the Burrow was strangely subdued after Molly served desert. It was never this quiet in the house but they all had a lot on their minds at the moment. Bill and Fleur had arrived at the house yesterday, they had written Charlie asking him to come home and he had recently gotten back to them saying he would be there as soon as he could.

They knew that Percy would never come home do to his position as Minister, the twins still hadn't written back so Arthur went to their small flat they had rented but they weren't there which only added to their worry even further. The last step was to go to Percy and have a search put out for them, which Arthur was reluctant to do because of his anger he had towards his third son because of the order he issued, whether he was forced to do it or not.

At the moment they were contemplating pulling Ginny out of school and were talking upstairs in their room. While their parents were upstairs, Ron was talking with Bill at the kitchen table after Fleur got up and went to the living room, telling him what had caused him to get expelled.

"The two of them were kissing, Bill." Ron explained, recalling to his oldest brother what made him start a fight with Malfoy. "He's been making fun of our family for years, why now would he want any type of relationship with her unless he was up to something?"

"I don't know." Bill responded. "But I think Ginny knows what she's doing. She's not a little girl anymore. She can take care of herself. If Malfoy tries anything Ginny can handle it."

"But Bill-"

"I know you're worried, I am too but just leave it alone for now and don't bring it up to mum and dad again. I don't think they can take much more."

"Do you think they'll pull Ginny out of Hogwarts?"

"I don't think they want to, but they want us all to be together with everything that's going on."

Ron nodded and then looked over his shoulder, making sure his parents were still upstairs when he decided to bring the twins up.

"Still no word from Fred and George?"

"No, there wasn't any sign of them at their flat either."

"Do you think…are they dead?"

Bill frowned as he looked at his youngest brother. Their joke shop had been destroyed, burnt to the ground. People had died that night at Diagon Alley but their bodies weren't found, they had identified those were killed and Fred and George weren't among them.

"They're not dead. They're just…missing."

"Missing? Fred and George wouldn't just disappear. If they weren't killed that night then where are they?"

"I don't know." Bill then snapped. "Listen, I know you're worried but they will turn up. Now would you just please shut up about this?"

"Fine."

He got up and roughly pushed in his chair as he left the house and starting walking. He headed down to the nearby lake and picked up a few stones and began skipping them.

As he threw one into the water, Ron hoped that his parents did get Ginny out of Hogwarts. It was killing him at the moment knowing that Malfoy could be around her right now. It made his skin crawl and he threw the next stone with even more force.

Ron bent down to pick up another stone, a heavier one this time but as he got up he heard the sound of heavy breathing from behind him. At first he thought it was Bill, but when he looked down at the ground, he saw the shadow of a large man…much larger than his brother. His mind instantly went to the image of a Death Eater behind him.

His eyes widened as he realized he didn't have his wand with him. If he yelled he didn't know if anyone at the house would hear him.

'Run.' He mentally told himself.

He quickly spun around to smash the stone into the person's face but his wrist was caught by such a powerful grip he was afraid it could be broke. Greyback sadistically smiled down at him before pulling his own arm back and slammed his fist into Ron's face. His feet left the ground as he was sent flying backwards and hit the ground, hard.

"Bill!" He tried to yell but he could barely get the words out.

Greyback walked forward and reached down, grabbing him by the throat and pulling him up to his feet. Ron struggled in his grip and tried punching his chest but it did nothing. The hands then tightened around his throat with a power he had never felt before. He struggled and kicked as Greyback growled. Ron's vision was blurring and at that moment he felt like he was going to die. He tried to get in a breath but the hands around his throat were just too tight. Finally, the man-wolf let him go and he slumped to the ground as blackness overcame him.

Ron was unconscious.

Greyback then looked over at the Burrow for a second, seeing a light in one of the upstairs bedrooms go out before picking up his limp body and carried him away, taking him back to Azkaban so he could be with the others they had taken.

XXXXXX

"You never did answer me, you know."

"About what?"

"Why you're suddenly interested in me."

Draco smirked as he walked hand in hand with Ginny on the outskirts of Hogwarts. It was a nice night, the stars were out and they both were walking peacefully and quietly until Ginny just broke the silence.

"Yes I did. It was about what you did at the library that night."

"When I tickled you?" Ginny laughed as she then poked him in the side causing Draco to jump. "You know you were lucky that night."

"How so?"

"You had your socks and shoes on at the moment. I could have-"

"It wasn't about you doing that." Draco interrupted, sounding a little annoyed. "You stuck up for yourself. All the girls in the Slytherin house just throw themselves at me. It's pathetic really, you were more of a challenge. And plus, you are a pureblood after all."

At that, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"What does being a pureblood have anything to do with it?"

"Everything. Your family has a history in magic, it always has. I just wish you and the rest of them would understand that. You should be proud of it."

"I am proud of what I am. But I don't look down or think I'm better than others because of that." Ginny responded. "You shouldn't look down on other because there no purebloods, I wish you'd understand that."

Ginny then felt Draco's grip on her hand get a little tighter as they continued to walk as she realized she had angered him a little. She then sighed.

"You act so different when we're together, why can't you be like this all the time?"

Draco didn't respond and Ginny looked around at their surroundings and just then realized how far away from the school they were.

"Where are we going?"

"So, you trust me don't you?" Draco asked, ignoring her question.

"I like you, I just don't know if we can keep seeing each other."

Draco grasped his chest as he stopped walking and pulled his hand from hers.

"Oh, how will I go on?"

He then laughed.

"Geez, this was easier than I thought it would be."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, weaselette. So desperate for attention, all I had to do was pretend to be your knight in shining armor, give you a little gift and you're head over heels for me."

Her brows furrowed, taken aback by his sudden demeanor.

"What is this?"

"You're such a Gryffindor, Ginny. Still as gullible as ever. When are you going to learn?"

"I don't understand," Ginny offered in a simple voice. She was genuinely confused, and that made this even better.

"Then why don't I spell it out for you?" Draco asked sweetly, looking into her eyes. "I played you Weasley, and you were stupid enough to fall for it."

Her face registered confusion and the beginning of disbelief.

"Stop joking around, Draco. It isn't funny."

"Aw, that's pathetically cute," Draco sneered softly. "You don't believe me?"

She stared at him hard through the darkness that somehow only seemed to make his expression clearer, more concentrated. It was absolutely mirthless. There was no joke in his eyes.

"You…" She began.

He merely smirked back at her and they stared each other down for a few moments until Ginny spoke, hatred and anger clear in her tone.

"You're good, Malfoy. You're really good, I'll give you that."

"You don't have to tell me, I know."

"Why?"

"I had a mission, you were my mission."

The sound of sucking air was then heard, catching them both off guard as two Death Eaters apparated behind her. Before Ginny could get her wand one of them stunned her, knocking her out and catching her in his arms.

"Go now." The other Death Eater ordered before taking off his mask, revealing himself to be Lucius Malfoy. "You did good, Draco."

"I thought this would never end, do you know how many times I had to kiss her? I don't think my mouth will ever be the same." Draco muttered as he wiped his mouth.

Lucius smiled a little as the other Death Eater apparated away with Ginny. He had been in the doghouse ever since he dropped the prophecy, hopeful this would help him get back in the Dark Lord's good graces.

"Ginny Weasley was a big part of his plan." Lucius began. "The Dark Lord is going to remember who helped bring her to him."

"What if someone at the school finds out I helped?" Draco then asked worriedly.

"No one will find out, The Dark Lord's plan is only one piece short of being complete."


	17. Mastermind Stroke

XXXXXX

Hermione had nearly fallen asleep on the bus ride to her house early the next morning. She was not going there for a social visit, she was going with the intent of using a spell that would erase their memories of her. They had wanted her to come home and get her someplace safe as they found out about the order for all muggle-born wizards and witches to turn themselves in.

Deep down, she would be lying to herself if she said a small part of her didn't want to grab her parents and try to flee the country. Go to someplace she's always wanted to see, like Australia. But as tempting as the thought was she couldn't go and hide under a rock and just hope that Harry and the rest of her friends won this battle. He needed her, Ron needed her and she needed them just as much. She had to be there to fight along side them…even if it meant her life in the end.

When the bus came to a stop, Hermione took a deep breath as she got up from her seat and walked down off the steps and onto the sidewalk. She began walking and saw the house of her parents, David and Jean Granger in the distance and wetted her dry lips, not really understanding why she was so nervous at the moment.

Hermione didn't even know if her parents would be awake at the moment. Maybe that would be better. Maybe she should just use the charm, erase their memories and leave, go right back to Hogwarts. Perhaps that would be the easier way to go.

No.

Maybe that would be easier but she didn't want to do that. Hermione wanted to see them, talk to them and have breakfast or something before using the spell. For all she knew it could be the last time she ever saw them. Once she got to the front door, she took out her key and slowly un-locked the door and walked inside.

"Mom?" Hermione called out. "Dad? I'm home."

She got no answer and assumed they were still asleep. Walking further into the house she came into the living room only to stop right in her tracks when she saw a body laying face down in the middle of the carpet. It was her mother.

"Mom!" She screamed as she ran towards her and turned her over. Jean was pale and not breathing. "Dad! Get help, mom's not breathing!"

But she got no response after that. Quickly jumping up, Hermione ran to her parent's bedroom.

"Dad!"

What she saw next made the blood in her veins run ice cold.

Her father was on the floor, his back slumped against the wall, his throat was slit and above him written in blood were the letters;

MUDBLOOD

Blood trailed down the wall were the words were written. Hermione began to shake violently, tears streaming down her face as she finally managed to turn herself away and breathed deeply as she bent over as she vomited. She wiped her mouth and her body started shaking rapidly when a female voice from behind her said;

"Welcome home."

Hermione turned around and was punched in the face by Bellatrix. Before she could fall Bellatrix grabbed her hair and threw her forward, causing her to crash face first through a glass coffee table.

"You were told to leave, you don't belong here mudblood." Bellatrix began as she took out her wand. "And you didn't listen."

She pointed her wand at Hermione.

"Cruico!"

Hermione screamed as her body writhed in un-describable pain. Bellatrix left it on for several more seconds before mercifully taking it off. She then smiled as she bent down, putting her face right into the younger girl's.

"So tell me." She whispered. "Was it worth it?"

Hermione eyes gazed over as she passed out and Bellatrix smiled evilly, knowing that the final part of the Dark Lord's plan was now complete.

**Several Hours Later.**

'Harry Potter.'

It was Sunday morning and while his friends had started a game of Quidditch, Harry was practicing spells in the Gryffindor common room when he heard a voice in his head. He had heard it before last year and knew who it belong to.

Harry stumbled over his legs as he fell to the floor.

'You have fought valiantly.' The voice continued. "But instead of facing me yourself you've allowed others to die for you.'

In his mind's eye, through the connection he shared with Voldemort he saw Azkaban prison, Dementors flying through the sky. In then saw the inside of it, the stone spiral staircases, stone walls. It was all terrible to see, but nothing could prepare him for what he was going to see next.

Neville inside of a cell…Luna inside of a cell…

Then Hagrid, Lupin, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny…Hermione, all of them were there. All of them had been captured and were inside separate jail cells.

"Will allow the rest of those you love die for you…or will you do something about it?" The voice continued. "Come to Azkaban alone. After one hour, I will execute all of them."

Harry then gasped as he grabbed his forehead in pain before the voice stopped and the images left his head. He then looked around widely before staggering to his feet.

"No….no." Harry muttered as he stood up and began furiously pacing around the room. "No, no, no!"

Voldemort had all of them, every last person that he cared about, that he loved.

What was he going to do? What could he do? And how could he even get there? Azkaban was under Voldemort's control, Death Eaters were there, Dementors. He had no one to help him, he was completely alone. He would be walking straight into death. Harry had been expecting something from Voldemort at any time, but he never expected this.

Finally, he managed to calm himself long enough to remember what happened last year when he saw Voldemort torturing Sirius. It led to Sirius' death as he was impulsive and didn't think things clearly.

He had to tell someone about this…but who?

Elsewhere in the castle, Snape was inside of his bedroom and had just finished making his bed before going to his desk as he began preparing his lesson for defense class tomorrow when suddenly the door to his room was thrown open and Harry came racing in, his legs giving out as he fell on the floor. He was breathing so rapidly he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Snape!" He yelled. "Snape!"

Harry tried to get up but his legs gave out again. Snape was the one who was teaching him spells, to help him eventually fight Voldemort. He was the only one he could think of that he could go to.

"Snape! He has them! He has all of them!"

Snape quickly went over to him and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him to his feet.

"Calm down, calm down!" He shouted, almost ready to slap the teen.

"Snape, he has them!" Harry yelled again.

"Who?"

"Hagrid, Lupin, the twins, Ron, Hermione! He has them all at Azkaban!"

"You saw them?" He questioned.

He had been to several Death Eater meetings since the summer, continuing to spy on them even after Dumbledore's death but had no idea what he was planning as far as getting to Potter was concerned. It was simple, yet effective. With the way Potter was it could be considered a miracle that he actually came to him instead of just trying to get Azkaban by himself.

"I have to get to Azkaban." Harry then said, proving Snape right. "He'll kill them all if I don't."

Harry went to turn away but Snape grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"You must be stupider than I thought." Snape almost yelled. "Walk right into the Dark Lord's base!"

"What do you want me to do!?" Harry snapped. "He'll kill them if I don't go! Hermione is there! Ron is there!"

"And you think I'll let them live if you do go?!"

"Of course not!"

Harry then yanked his arm out of Snape's grip and approached the door but as soon as he was in front of it he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against it. As he closer his eyes, images of meeting Ron for the first time went through his mind. Hermione helping him save Sirius, Hagrid rescuing from the Dursley's, forming Dumbledore's army last year. He tried to remember the good times as he slowly opened his eyes.

"I'm ready to die." He muttered, not caring what Snape thought.

Snape just shook his head as he narrowed his eyes.

"Once again you think it's all about you."

He then thought about how the love of his life, the one that slipped away…Lily had given her life to make sure that Harry lived. He wasn't about to just stand here and let her sacrifice all be for nothing and let Harry just throw himself in the line of fire.

Harry slowly turned around and looked Snape right in the eye.

They needed a plan.


	18. Who Wants to Live Forever

XXXXXX

It was another restless night for Percy as he got ready to visit Azkaban that morning just to check on things. He had heard that there had been a couple of muggle-born wizards captured over the weekend, as no one had come forward and willingly turned themselves in like he'd hoped and now would be subjected to the Dementor's kiss. He still felt guilty about the order he had implemented but still told himself that he had no choice.

Once he arrived on the island, he stepped up onto it and walked towards the tall prison building he was eyed by several Death Eaters standing outside keeping guard. As soon as he came inside, a chill went through his body as every instinct he had was now screaming at him to get out…it was dull, dark, and horrid inside the building. But as he continued to look around Lucius stepped out from the shadows and greeted him.

"Hello, Minister. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Percy stared at him for a moment before clearing his throat.

"I've heard there have been a few captures. If you don't mind I'd like to see them."

"Certainly. This way."

Lucius turned around and began leading the younger man further in to the prison. They began climbing a stone, spiral staircase and with each step the bad feelings in Percy's body only got worse. He tried to shake it off and tell himself it was just how the place was, but once they reached the next level and he saw who was in the first cell made him realize his feeling was correct.

"Professor Lupin?"

Inside the first of a row of cells was his old teacher and fellow worker at the Ministry. He hadn't seen him in days and was worried behold belief about him.

"Remus?" He called. The older man who was laying in the bed inside weakly opened one eye but didn't answer him. Percy then turned to Lucius. "What is this?"

"Remus Lupin is an enemy combatant. He is where he belongs." The white haired man then looked inside. "Especially considering what he is…an animal."

"They killed Tonks, Percy." Lupin then spoke, his voice weak and broken. "They have the twins here…they have your sister."

Percy then looked at Lucius in shock.

"Is that true?"

"Further down in those cells." Lupin finished. "Ron is there, Fred and George are in the same cell in the end."

"Shut up, werewolf!" Lucius snapped as Percy quickly rushed down the hall to see if they were really here but was stopped by Bellatrix and Goyle Senior but he managed to maneuver his head enough to see inside was his brother, Ron.

"What is this?" Percy asked. "Why are they here?"

"They are going to be killed, Minister." Bellatrix responded in a shill, almost gleeful voice.

"I did what the Dark Lord wanted!" He then shouted before turning around as Lucius came calmly walking towards him. "You told me my family would be spared!"

"Your parents and two older brothers were, but because your younger siblings fought against him last year the Dark Lord has changed his mind, they won't be given the same immunity. I'm sorry. Unless-"

"Unless what?" He demanded.

"Unless they declare their allegiance to the Dark Lord. Take the mark…then they might be spared."

Percy stared at him in disbelief for a second before looking at the ground. They never listened to him in the past about anything, how on earth could he convince them to join the Dark Lord. It would impossible, but their lives were at stake and he knew he had to try.

"Could you give us a minute?"

"Don't try anything foolish, Minister." Goyle warned. "We'll just be down the next hallway."

Once the three of them left, Percy quickly rushed in front of Ron's cell. He was battered and bruised…his condition made Percy want to grab him in a hug.

"Ron?" Percy questioned. "Are you okay? How long have you been here?"

"Like you care."

"I do."

Ron snorted and Percy shook his head.

"How's being a puppet for Voldemort working out for you?" Ron then asked.

Percy looked at him with narrowed eyes and responded;

"How's being Harry Potter's sidekick worked out for you?"

Ron didn't answer and Percy sighed heavily, knowing that this was not a good way to begin this conversation. He just decided to cut to the chase.

"Listen, Lucius Malfoy told me-"

"I overheard. Don't even bother asking."

"Listen to me you brat! If there's any brains in that thick skull of yours you better use them now. You are going to die if you don't take the dark mark. Is your life really worth it?"

Ron then turned his head, looking Percy right in the eye.

"I won't join Voldemort…ever."

The tone in his brother's voice told him this conversation was over and Percy quickly got up, not knowing how much time he had left. He went down a few steps to the next cell, a girl was inside…his little sister.

"Ginny?" Percy reached threw the bars and touched her hand. "Are you okay?"

He half expected her to pull away from his touch but she didn't. She then slowly turned her head to look at him and the expression on his sister's face broke his heart.

"Percy?"

"I'm here, Ginny."

"Get me out of here." She quietly pleaded.

"I will, but you've got to do something in order for me to do that."

"What?"

Biting his bottom lip, Percy lowered his eyes for a moment before answering;

"You've got to swear your allegiance to the Dark Lord…take the mark. Then you'll be spared."

The look on Ginny's face after telling her that was enough for him to know what her answer would be but he quickly followed up.

"Ginny, you won't really have to be a Death Eater. They have a big enough army…it will just be for show."

That didn't convince her at all as Percy swallowed a knot in this throat that had formed.

"Please, Ginny. You'll die if you don't do this."

That was what finally did it. He didn't mean to scare her like that but she needed to know the gravity of the situation. She closed her eyes and asked;

"How do you know they'll let me go?"

"Lucius Malfoy told me so. He's the Dark Lord's most trusted Death Eater, he would know"

"Lucius Malfoy is the reason I'm here." Ginny then snapped as she got to her feet. "He got Draco to pretend he liked me, to lure me away from the school so I could be taken."

"I think they took you because you're friends with Harry Potter."

"It doesn't matter the reason. I'm not taking the mark…I'll never be able to live with myself if I did."

"You won't live at all if you don't."

Ginny then gave him a sad look as a tear then slid down her cheek.

"Then I guess that's how it's supposed to be."

She then turned away from him and Percy pinched the bridge of his nose while squeezing his eyes shut. He was zero for two in his attempt to save his siblings from their grizzly fate. He looked down at the last cell on the block and a big part of him didn't even want to bother.

Fred and George didn't like him, they never did and they were even more stubborn then Ron and Ginny were. But he had to try, god help him he had to.

Once he reached the last cell he looked inside to see Fred sitting on the ground, George sitting on the opposite side of the small cell in front of him that they shared. Both had their heads down and neither reacted to his presence as he took a deep breath.

"I'll get right to the point." Percy began. "The Dark Lord is going to kill you two. Ron and Ginny are here and they will be killed too. The only way out for all of you is to take the dark mark and swear your allegiance to him."

Fred and George didn't respond, they didn't even shift in their position on the floor as Percy continued.

"I've already talked with Ron and Ginny…they won't do it. Your little brother and sister are going to be killed. But if they see you two take the mark they will probably change their minds."

Percy then looked around for a moment to make sure he was alone before walking closer to the bars. He then whispered loud enough for them to hear;

"You don't have to mean it. If you guys take the mark, and then Ron and Ginny do they'll let you go. After that we'll all go get everyone else and get out of London. I know a few routes the Death Eaters don't know about, we can go live a normal life somewhere else."

Again, no answer from either and at his Percy got angry.

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying!? I can get you out of this! Just swear your allegiance to the Dark Lord-"

"Listen you prat!" Fred then yelled as he lunged up and reached through the bars, grabbing Percy by the front of his robes. "You disavow the Dark Lord right now, and we'll let you hang with us!"

Percy pulled Fred's hand off his robe and took a step back.

"I know you two have never liked me, but this is your lives here. I know you two don't want to die."

"Then you really don't know us that well." George then spoke. "We would rather die."

"Fine." Percy shook his head. "You made your graves, you lie in them."

He then went to turn away but Fred's voice stopped him.

"You're wrong you know. About us never liking you…we always liked you. The jokes and pranks…they were just lighthearted but you were too uptight to see it. You were never left out, you just could never lighten up."

Percy listened but didn't look back at him as he continued on down the row of cells. It was the hardest walk of his life knowing his four youngest siblings were going to be killed soon and there was nothing he could do about it.


End file.
